Respirar
by Alicedds
Summary: Él necesita respirar, ella necesita avanzar un paso más. / La esperanza llegó a su vida vestida de blanco y con el cabello rosa. Sasuke sufre de un trastorno Bipolar que le impide avanzar y ser feliz, hasta que la conoce.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Qué tal han estado? Yo he vuelto, como comenté en mi última historia, con éste nuevo fic. Éste es el prólogo, disfrútenlo.

**Pero antes: Ésta historia contiene temas delicados de los cuales no todo es cierto. Si alguna persona tiene la enfermedad que aquí se va a tratar, o en su defecto, conoce a alguna otra que la padezca, NO CREA EN NADA DE LO QUE ESTO CONTENGA. Sí, he leído mucho en internet y todo debería ser cierto, pero no concreto y no deben tomarlo en serio. **

**La historia es totalmente mía, como todas, y los personajes son de MK. **

Ojalá les guste éste comienzo y me dejen sus lindas opiniones, TODAS son importantes. Bien sean críticas o cualquier cosa que deseen decirme. No sé cada cuanto pueda actualizar, pero si me dejan reviews pues lo haré lo más pronto que la universidad me permita.

¡Gracias por leer!:3

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**10/03/2010**

_Esto estaba mal._

Estaba riendo a todo pulmón cuando siento el aguijón de la euforia. Iba a millón siguiendo a Itachi en su moto mientras bajábamos y subíamos por las mini montañas del prado en el que practicábamos.

Él iba ganando y yo iba riendo.

-¡Apúrate, hermanito! ¡Así nunca me vas a ganar! –Iba riéndose de mí y le saqué el dedo medio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aceleré un poco más al ver que la próxima curva estaba a varios metros pero él hizo lo mismo y desaceleró con gracia cuando su moto rugió en respuesta a la curva. Estaba feliz.

Al llegar a la meta se estaba quitando su casco y estaba sonriendo con sorna mientras me esperaba al llegar a su lado. Me bajé de la moto roja y peiné un poco mi cabello. A diferencia de él, yo odiaba llevar casco. Era incómodo.

-Deberías usar el casco. –Me estaba reprochando, de nuevo, mientras seguía sonriendo. -¿Cuándo me ganarás, hermanito? –Me preguntó mientras despeinaba mi ya despeinado y enredado cabello. Dejé de sonreír y lo miré con reto.

Llevábamos tres años practicando motocross a escondidas.

Cuando empezamos a manejar motos, el primero en hacerlo fue Itachi, yo tenía 16 y él 18. Él me enseñó todo lo que sabía y, como tenía más experiencia, aún no lograba ganarle y me lo recordaba a cada momento.

-Cállate, Itachi. Te ganaré, ya estoy mejorando más y más, ya verás que te ganaré. –Le dije con determinación. Le iba a ganar. –Y te borraré la sonrisita de estúpido que tienes.

Lo escuché reír para luego buscar mi bolso en los lockers del lugar.

Cuando papá se enteró de nuestra afición hacia las motos, estalló en rabietas. Hizo que Itachi vendiera la moto que con tanto esfuerzo pagó y nos dio el sermón de nuestras vidas. Mi hermano se echó toda la culpa y eso me hizo enojar mucho.

Él era el hijo favorito, el que debería seguir los pasos del papá y toda la cosa, pero él sólo quería hacer lo que más le gustaba, así que, cuando nos enteramos que a las afueras de la ciudad había un lugar donde practicaban motocross, no dudamos en venir cada vez que podemos. Ya tenemos nuestras motos personales y pagamos una mensualidad por el mantenimiento y la higiene de las mismas.

Mamá no sabe tampoco. A ella no es que no le guste, pero trata de llevar la fiesta en paz en casa y seguirle la corriente a papá. Habló mucho con nosotros de ello, y aunque la amábamos como a ninguna, no sentíamos que era justo.

Ahora yo tenía 19 e Itachi 21 y llevábamos en esto ya varios años. Éramos buenos y estábamos reuniendo para comprar las motos. Ya luego veríamos que hacer con papá.

-Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a casa, hermanito. –Me dio un codazo y apresuró el paso hacia el auto mientras nos despedíamos de Ami, una de las que atendían el lugar.

Subimos al auto y él iba manejando, yo coloqué una de nuestras canciones favoritas y miré la hora. Al segundo abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-Itachi… -dije con lentitud. Este sólo emitió un "uhh" mientras salíamos hacia la carretera- ¿Ya viste la hora que es? –Él sólo sintió y me mostró su muñeca izquierda con un reloj que marcaban las 4:00pm. Golpee mi cara con la palma derecha y suspiré con derrota- Papá nos va a matar. –Susurré.

-Aún es temprano, Sasuke, ¿qué sucede? ¿Se te olvidó hacer algo? –Él lucía preocupado de verdad. No se había percatado de la hora verdadera. Saqué mi celular del bolso para confirmar y eran ya las 6:05pm.

-Ay no… -dije entre dientes. –Itachi, mira la hora que marca el auto. –Le pedí seriamente. Al segundo escuché un jadeo ahogado y un golpe en el volante.

Se supone que debemos llegar a las 4:30pm que es cuando no hay nadie y podemos bañarnos para quitarnos el rastro de tierra y olor a cuero y moto.

-Apestamos a motocross, hermano. Nos matarán. –Le informé mientras buscaba excusas que papá se pudiera creer, pero era imposible. Nos iban a matar, estaba seguro.

-Puede que con suerte ellos no hayan llegado aún o que, en su defecto, no se den cuenta de nada. No olemos precisamente a moto, podemos decirles que… bueno, no sé, dame ideas, Sasuke. –Itachi estaba tranquilo, algo preocupado, pero tranquilo. Sé que tiene en mente desde hace unos meses hablar con papá para comprarse la moto y decirle que ya sabe manejarla con total precaución. Yo sólo le deseaba suerte con ello.

-Pff, hermano, créeme que la suerte no está de nuestro lado ésta vez. –Le dije al llegar al vecindario y ver el auto de nuestros padres ahí. –Respira, reza un poco y corre al baño. –Le dije con algo de la diversión que no siento y salí del auto. Cogí mi bolso y traté a como pude de guardar los guantes en el fondo.

Sentí a Itachi tomarme del codo antes de abrir la puerta. Lo miré con confusión.

-Le diré la verdad. Y le diré que te obligué a acompañarme para que no me reprochen, y tú deberás dar crédito a todo lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿está bien? –Fruncí el ceño. Estaba loco si creía que realmente le dejaría echarse la culpa de todo. _Nuevamente._

-No. –Y me solté de su brazo para abrir la puerta. Lo primero que divisé fue el maletín de papá en el suelo y sentí a Itachi adelantarse. Lo seguí a paso apresurado. Vi que saludaba a mamá con un beso y yo fui a hacer lo mismo.

-Huele delicioso, mamá. ¿Qué estás preparando? –Ella sonrió y nos mostró la lasaña que estaba terminando de armar. Iba a abrir la boca cuando se acercó a mí y me olfateó un poco. Abrió sus ojos exaltada y le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que gritara algo que hiciera a papá enfadarse.

-No digas nada, mamá, por favor. –Le supliqué y ella asintió. Quité mi mano de su boca y sentí a mi hermano bufar. Ella nos preguntó entre susurros.

-¿Estaban…? –El pánico en sus ojos me hizo sentir miedo de las consecuencias de una respuesta afirmativa.

Respuesta que Itachi decidió darle.

-Sí, mamá, desde hace 3 años. –Y le sonrió. Mamá seguía igual pero al segundo empalideció mientras veía a alguien por detrás de mí. Sabía quien era.

-¿A que demonios huelen ustedes dos? ¿Y que horas son estas de llegar? Pensé que hoy era cena familiar. –Estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras me miraba de brazos cruzados.

Siempre era a mí a quien reprochaba primero, siempre era yo. Su oveja negra. Y a Itachi siempre le enojaba eso.

Era en esos momentos en que caíamos en un círculo vicioso irreparable.

-Estábamos haciendo motocross, papá. –El reto en los ojos de Itachi chocó contra el brillo de enojo en los de papá. Dejó de mirarme para mirar a mi hermano y fue peor la cosa.

-¡Lo sabía! –Estalló- Tienen meses burlándome y… -Itachi lo interrumpió y ese fue el detonante de la bomba.

-3 años, para ser exactos. –Fugaku abrió y cerró la boca más de 3 veces y giró su cabeza súbitamente a mí. Yo expandí los míos con cautela y no lo vi venir.

En dos pasos ya estaba frente a mi rostro y al segundo me encontré lamiendo el suelo. Me había golpeado. El shock de lo sucedido me hizo enloquecer, pero me quedé estático en mi sitio.

El resto pasó muy rápido.

Itachi estaba empujando a papá y mamá estaba encima de mí, histérica. Yo aún no llegaba a comprenderlo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Es a mí a quien debes golpear, no a él. –Mi hermano estaba alterado en un punto en el que casi golpea a papá, pero sólo casi. En cambio mi padre sólo me miraba, como si quisiera matarme, como si yo tuviera la culpa.

_Y la realidad me golpeó._

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡¿Verdad?! Es por tu culpa que a tu hermano le gusta esa cosa estúpida del motocross, siempre eres tú el que lleva a Itachi por mal camino, siempre… -El grito de Itachi fue ensordecedor.

-¡Basta! ¡Calla, papá, calla! Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada, por el amor de Dios, es lo que me gusta hacer a mí, él sólo me acompaña y… -Una de las cosas que más odio en la vida son las mentiras, y más si son injustas.

-Mentira. –Mamá me ayudó a levantarme y limpié mi labio que estaba hinchado y escurriendo sangre por un costado. –No es cierto, yo lo acompañaba porque quería, pero nunca lo obligué a hacer nada. –La mirada que me regaló me hizo sentir impotente.

Él en serio me echaba la culpa y eso me hizo sentir triste, deprimido.

El cansancio emocional que me pegó en ese momento no tenía límites, fue un choque de emociones que me hizo caer sentado en el suelo. No quería escuchar ni ver nada más, ni los gritos de Itachi, ni la mirada de odio de papá ni mucho menos la tristeza en los ojos de mamá. Sólo quería salir de ahí. Cerré mis ojos y tapé mis oídos.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hijo! –Mamá me estaba tomando la cara pero yo seguí apretando los ojos, tratando de hacer desaparecer estos últimos 20 minutos de mi vida.

-¿Sasuke? –Itachi me estaba golpeando levemente la mejilla. –Hey… no me hagas hacer una locura, abre los ojos, Sasuke. No es hora de jugar. –La desesperación en la voz de mi hermano me hizo reaccionar y lo miré.

Me sonrió por encima de toda la oscuridad en sus ojos y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo. –Me susurró tras tenderme una mano para levantarme. Mamá estaba buscando unas pastillas en la pequeña farmacia de la cocina y papá no se veía por ningún lado.

-Te patearé el trasero si sigues haciendo estas cosas. –Me apoyé en Itachi y subimos a mi habitación, ignorando el resto, en silencio. –Date un baño, yo haré lo mismo y no salgas de aquí hasta que venga. –Se dio la vuelta sin esperar mi respuesta pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. –Y hazme caso por una estúpida vez en tu vida. –Me sonrió con sorna y le mostré el dedo medio con cansancio.

Cuando salió, tras colocarle el seguro a la puerta, me levanté y sujeté por un segundo mi cabeza. Estaba pesada y la molestia en mi interior no quería abandonar mi cuerpo.

Me saqué la camisa y el cinturón y tiré la primera a la cesta de ropa sucia. Me deshice de los pantalones y lancé los zapatos por alguna esquina del cuarto. Entré a la ducha desnudo, abrí el grifo y templé el agua. Me relajé con el agua tibia y duré 30 minutos duchando y sacando la mugre y las malas emociones de mi cuerpo. Cuando me estaba enrollando la toalla a la cintura, escuché el toque en mi puerta.

Me tensé inmediatamente y me acerqué.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunté con cautela y fingí una voz adormecida. No tenía ánimos de tratar con papá.

-Abre, Sasuke. –Era Itachi. Me coloqué unos bóxers limpios y le abrí. -¿aún vistiéndote? ¿Qué tanto haces en el baño, hermanito? –Revolvió mi cabello húmedo mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta, pero su mirada preocupada no me engañaba.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? Porque dudo que se quede con las palabras en la boca. –Sustituyó la sonrisa por un suspiro y un rostro adornado por la duda y la preocupación. Me lanzó una bolita que contenía cremas para la hinchazón y tomé un poco para ponerla en mi labio. Me fui al espejo para tener más certeza del lugar y casi pego un grito al ver el morado y la hinchazón. Fruncí el ceño e Itachi lo notó enseguida.

-Bajará en dos días si te aplicas esa crema. –Me informó con calma y otra cosa. –Lo siento, Sasuke, _fue mi culpa._ Él no me dejó terminar de hablar y… -Lo interrumpí.

-Ya ha sido demasiada mierda por un día, Itachi, ha sido suficiente. No más mentiras, no disculpas, _no culpas_. Ya pasó. No es culpa de nadie, basta. –Le pedí con cansancio y lo vi asentir. Busqué un pantalón suave de tela para dormir y me lo puse mientras veía a Itachi mirar el suelo, pensando en algo. Me senté frente a él en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupado? –Dirigió su mirada a mí y no me gustó lo que vi.

-Tomé una decisión, Sasuke. Tengo 21 años, él no puede sólo simplemente manejarme a su antojo, como si de un niño se tratara. No quiero llegar a viejo y hacer o actuar de la misma manera en que lo hace él. –Tomó una pausa y me inquieté. –Quiero comprar la moto. Y le demostraré, le guste o no, lo bueno que soy en ella. –Y, aunque la idea ya la había escuchado demasiadas veces en estos últimos 2 años, algo no andaba bien ésta vez.

-No tienes el dinero suficiente. –Le respondí, tratando con eso de convencerlo y que se le olvide la idea. –Y no es momento de hacer locuras, Itachi. Papá ya está molesto, no lo hagamos enfadar más. –Su mirada se oscureció.

-No lo entiendes, Sasuke, ¿no ves lo que te hizo? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre golpearte por algo tan estúpido? No sé que demonios le pasa a papá, pero me importa una mierda. –Me estaba empezando a preocupar. No me daba buena espina tal cosa.

-¿Entonces qué harás? –Lo miré con cautela y el pánico que me invadió en ese momento me hizo pensar en que algo realmente malo pudiera suceder.

-Tú tienes tus ahorros, poco más de la mitad de lo que cuesta tu moto y yo tengo la mitad de la mía, entonces podrías…

-No. –Lo interrumpí súbitamente. No iba a ayudarlo en semejante idiotez. –No. –Repetí.

-Si no me los prestas tú, igual buscaré quien lo haga, sólo busco lo más rápido. El final será el mismo.

-Con una mierda, ¡no! –Golpee la cama tras levantarme de ella y caminar de un lado al otro. -¿Estás loco? Pasará lo mismo que la primera vez, te la quitará y nos quedaremos sin el dinero, sin moto y con un papá el doble de molesto de lo normal. La respuesta es no y no te dejaré buscar el dinero en ningún otro lado. –Lo miré con determinación y lo escuché suspirar.

-Está bien, está bien, cálmate. Sólo fue una idea de momento. –Alzó sus manos al aire en signo de rendición y el aire logró avanzar hacia mis pulmones.

Amaba a mi hermano. Amaba a mamá, también a papá, pero con Itachi era un lazo diferente. Éramos muy unidos, de esos hermanos que se cuidan y sólo permiten ofensas o golpes de ellos mismos. Siempre hemos sido él y yo, y si algo le llegase a pasar sería como si la mitad de mí sufriera lo mismo que él.

_**Éramos hermanos y los mejores amigos.**_

-Ahora, sal de mi cuarto que necesito dormir. Mañana será un día largo. –Lo vi asentir y al levantarse, dudó un segundo, y se acercó a mí con algo en su mirada que no logré descifrar.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Sasuke? –Y me abrazó. Quedé estático y lo escuché reír. Le devolví el apretón y sentí un leve golpe en la costilla. Desordenó mi cabello como siempre lo hace y se fue.

Al verlo salir del cuarto fue como si un respiro se fuese con él. Fue un malestar extraño que decidí ignorar.

Apenas eran las 9:00pm y yo estaba muy cansado. Me acosté en la cama y miré el techo, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado el día de hoy.

Ha sido una locura. Fugaku no es que no me quisiera, lo hace, _debería hacerlo_, pero es algo extraño. Siempre ha habido preferencia hacia Itachi y nunca me molestó, no me importaba ser el segundo, me importaba tener la compañía de mi hermano conmigo para jugar y apoyarme. Pero lo de hoy fue algo que se salió de sus manos completamente, no recuerdo la última vez en que papá me haya puesto la mano encima y hoy lo hizo. Me golpeó como cuando golpeas al violador que acosó a tu hija, o al delincuente que atracó a tu esposa. Me golpeó con el odio de una persona que lleva mucho tiempo odiando a otra y dolió. No el golpe físico, sino su mirada envenenada hacia mí.

_Demasiado odio en una sola persona._

Ignoré el dolor en el pecho y cerré los ojos. Me serené y cuando volví a abrirlos eran las 10:55pm. Mi estómago gruñó y recordé la cena de mamá. El dolor fue más intenso, sentí lástima por ella, todo había quedado arruinado.

Me levanté y salí al pasillo. No se escuchaba nada. Pasé por el cuarto de Itachi y las luces estaban apagadas, debía estar dormido.

Bajé a la sala y escuché un pequeño ruido, como suspiros contenidos y me acerqué a la cocina. Vi a mamá limpiar el suelo y la bandeja de la lasaña esparcida por todo el mesón. Eso no estaba así cuando subí, ¿o sí? Aguanté las lágrimas de impotencia y me reuní con ella en el suelo. La frustración de verla llorar me cortó la respiración. Mamá estaba llorando. La dulce Mikoto estaba ahogada en llanto, tratando de apaciguar su dolor y yo me atraganté con el mío propio. No iba a llorar, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil seguir aguantando las lágrimas de decepción, de dolor, de frustración. Verla llorar me estaba partiendo el alma.

-No llores más, mamá, por favor. –Le susurré tras tragar el nudo en la garganta y tomar su rostro entre mis manos. –Lo siento, lo siento, fue mi culpa, lo lamento, pero ya no llores. –La abracé y ella tardó unos minutos en calmarse, yo necesité unos dos más para lograrlo.

-Discúlpalo, Sasuke, no sé que fue lo que le pasó, él no… -Le puse un dedo en sus labios y la ayudé a levantarse.

-No pasa nada, ya pasó. Ve a lavarte la cara y descansa que yo limpio esto. –Me volvió a abrazar, más fuerte esta vez al estar de píe, y la abracé de vuelta. Mamá era la mujer más dulce que había conocido nunca y era tan delicada y frágil como el cristal. –Anda, ve. –La urgí y me repartió besos por todo el rostro, limpió con una servilleta el suyo y me dio las buenas noches.

Terminé de limpiar el suelo y recogí el mesón, echando los restos de la comida en la bolsa de basura y limpiando la bandeja y los cucharones. Al terminar, enjuagué mis manos y abrí la nevera para tomar algo de leche y servir con Corn Flakes en un tazón. Me senté en la mesa a comer.

Escuché pasos de las escaleras y no quise mirar. Ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para aguantar a papá.

Pero era él y se estaba acercando a la nevera. No me dirigió la mirada y yo lo agradecí. Apresuré un poco la comida cuando lo sentí sentarse frente a mí. Lo miré. Estaba serio, no molesto, sólo serio. No me estaba mirando, más bien estaba debatiendo algo que decir mientras miraba el vaso de agua entre sus manos.

Terminé de comer y antes de levantarme, él habló tras suspirar.

-Lo siento. –Fue lo único que dijo. Me mantuve ahí, frente a él, más de 3 minutos esperando a ver si decía algo más. _Pero no lo hizo_. Me levanté y lavé mi tazón.

Me dirigí a la salida, pero antes de salir completamente de la cocina, aún dándole la espalda, le dije.

-Deja de culparme por tus propios errores. Asúmelos. –Y seguí. Quería decirle muchas más cosas, gritarle en la cara que no volviera a poner una mano sobre mí o que volviera a hacer llorar a mamá, pero sólo eso logré decirle.

Y pude dormir apenas toqué la almohada, aún con el sentimiento de angustia que se instaló en mi pecho cuando Itachi salió de mi cuarto.

* * *

**11/03/2010**

Desperté algo agitado. Había tenido una pesadilla, eran cosas muy borrosas, pero el dolor en el pecho me tenía mortificado. Me fui al baño, lavé mis dientes y me di una ducha rápida. Ya era tarde pero era domingo y no había mucho que hacer. No tenía parciales ésta semana.

Eran ya las 11:00am cuando bajé a la sala y todo lucía _aparentemente _tranquilo. Di los buenos días a mis padres de manera distante y fui al porche a buscar a Itachi, siempre se escondía ahí para dibujar. No estaba. Me extrañé, Itachi no salía solo los domingos, normalmente me esperaba.

Me devolví a la cocina.

-¿Han visto a Itachi? –Les pregunté aún con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-Pensé que estaba contigo, no sabía que seguías dormido. –Respondió mamá y la vi preocupada también. Era extraño.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número. Salía sin señal. Miré la pantalla con demasiada extrañeza y fue Fugaku quien ésta vez, con preocupación, preguntó.

-¿qué sucede?

-Nada, creo saber donde está. –Fue mi corta respuesta y no esperé la suya. _**Algo no andaba bien.**_ Subí a mi cuarto para buscar un abrigo y, al pasar por el cofre donde guardo mi dinero, una idea me nubló la vista. Abrí el cofre. Estaba casi vacío.

-¡Mierda! –Grité mientras corría escaleras abajo y tomaba las llaves del auto de mis padres de la mesa. Salí tras despedirme rápidamente y manejé con prisa hacia la carretera.

Ese idiota tomó mi dinero y se fue a comprar la moto. ¡Joder!

Aceleré y al cabo de 15 minutos más, estaba entrando. Aparqué sin mucho cuidado y corrí. Visualicé a Ami.

-Ami, buenos días, ¿has visto a Itachi? –Estaba desesperado.

-Hola, Sasuke, buenos días. Sí, está en la zona de carreras. Estaba muy eufórico, está peleando por la moto.

-¿Peleando?

-Sí. ¿No te lo dijo?, no es el único que quiere comprar esa moto. Por eso, cuando dijo que ya venía a agarrarla, el otro comprador dijo que también estaba listo para llevársela. Entonces quedaron en una carrera, y el que gane se queda con la Harley. –Ella estaba tranquila tras decir eso, pero el pánico se extendió por mi cuerpo.

Menudo idiota. ¡Estaba loco!

Le agradecí rápidamente a la chica y salí corriendo hacia la parte de las carreras. Ya estaban preparados para encender el motor y le grité mientras hacía señas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Itachi? ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Deja que Sasori la compre! –Le gritaba a todo pulmón a sabiendas que no puedo acercarme a la zona sin competir. Lo miré sonreír, _**no estaba usando el casco**_y alzó su dedo pulgar en respuesta. La angustia crecía cada segundo y me devolví por donde vine.

-Ami, necesito mi moto. ¡Rápido!

-¿qué? Necesito prepararla, Sasuke, sabes que no es así de rápido y…

-Ami, por favor, es urgente. –Ella dudó un segundo y fue a por las llaves mientras pedía a otro chico que la trajera.

-Rápido, rápido… -Les decía a ambos y a los 5 minutos ya la tenía en mis manos. Subí en ella y arranqué a la zona. Un vigilante me impedía pasar y estaba empezando la cuenta regresiva para arrancar.

**3…**

-Necesitas usar casco, guantes, coderas y rodilleras para poder hacer una carrera, Sasuke, ya lo sabes. Te dejo pasar el casco, pero no el resto y menos si compites contra otro sujeto. Además, ésta carrera es cerrada.

**2…**

-Con un demonio, Kiba, muévete, es urgente. Por favor. –Le miré con tal urgencia que se negó, pero al segundo lo meditó y abrió la puerta.

**1. ¡Fuera!**

Arranqué a la velocidad más rápida que pude, tratando de alcanzar a Itachi pero éste iba demasiado rápido. Pasé a Sasori y le seguí la pista a mi hermano mientras le hacía señas para que se detenga.

-¡Detente, idiota! ¡Para la moto! ¡DETENTE, ITACHI! –Le gritaba a cada momento. Me estaba acercando como nunca logré acercarme a él. -¡Basta de esto! ¡Detente! –Me escuchó. Supe por su pequeño desliz de aceleración que me escuchó. Pero no se detuvo ni bajó la velocidad, más bien aceleró. Lo imité. Por Dios, íbamos demasiado rápido y ya venían las pequeñas montañas. No podíamos saltarlas a tal velocidad, nos mataríamos en el acto.

Él iba más y más rápido y, aunque lo dudé, lo seguí. Debía hacer que se detuviera.

-¡Baja la maldita velocidad, Itachi! –Le grité por encima de todo el ruido y la impotencia de saber que no me estaba escuchando me hizo acelerar más. Estaba casi a la par con él, pero íbamos demasiado rápido para tratar de frenarlo.

-Baja la velocidad, Itachi, ¡bájala! ¡Sal de aquí! Muévete hasta el costado, hablemos, ¡hazme caso! ¡Maldición! –Él no me estaba prestando atención. Iba intercalando la mirada entre el frente y su rostro y por una fracción de segundo, supe que todo iba a estar mal. Había expandido sus ojos y miré al frente para ver lo que los suyos estaban viendo. A un metro de mí, estaba una gran montaña. Me iba a matar.

Itachi soltó el volante con la mano derecha y me empujó. Todo lo demás pasó en cuestión de míseros segundos. _Segundos que no iba a olvidar nunca en la vida._

La moto de Itachi saltó la montaña y él se soltó de ella para caer a unos metros y sus piernas acabaron aplastadas por todo el metal de su moto. Al momento de Itachi empujarme, desaceleré en tiempo record pero eso me hizo caer. Me golpee la cabeza tan fuerte que cascadas de sangre salían de ella. Me quité la moto de encima y el brazo izquierdo me estaba matando, pero sólo quería llegar con Itachi.

_Dios… _

Él estaba mal. Él estaba realmente mal.

El hombro dislocado, la cabeza sangrando, las piernas debajo de su gran y pesada moto y sus ojos cerrándose. Fui arrastrándome hasta donde estaba y me arrodillé frente a él, tomé su cabeza a como pude con mi otra mano. La que no dolía. _No tanto, de todos modos._

-Itachi. Por dios, ¡eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? ¡Imbécil! –Lo estaba zarandeando mientras buscaba que abriera bien los ojos y se enfocara en mí. A lo lejos escuché la ambulancia del lugar acercarse y lo sentí sonreír. –Todo estará bien, ya verás que nos ayudarán y… -Se me atragantó la voz.

-Me… alcanzaste, Sasuke. Te felicito. Lograste superarme. –Estaba sonriendo abiertamente y medio abriendo los ojos. Ya a estas alturas no logré retener las lágrimas.

-Aguanta, idiota, no se te ocurra desmayarte. –Trataba de mantenerlo despierto. –Ya viene la ayuda. Y cuando te mejores, te mandaré yo mismo al hospital, por imbécil. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? ¿Y por qué demonios no usaste el maldito casco? ¡Y me robaste! ¡Tomaste mi maldito dinero aún cuando no te di permiso! –Le estaba reprochando mientras él sólo seguía sonriendo y ya mis sollozos eran lo único que lograba escuchar con claridad.

-Me estoy quedando dormido, hermanito, me duele todo. Me quiero reír y no puedo. –Estaba tratando de reírse y se ahogaba con su propia risa. Alzó un poco su mano derecha y revolvió con suavidad mi cabello para luego bajarla súbitamente. Se me cortó la respiración al verlo cerrar los ojos completamente.

-¿Itachi? No te atrevas. Ni se te ocurra dejarme. ¡Te mataré si me dejas solo! –Visualicé a los paramédicos a dos metros y lo zarandee más fuerte. -¡Itachi! Aquí está la ayuda, maldición, abre los ojos. –Alguien me estaba levantando de su lado.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Es mi hermano! –Estaba gritando a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas me hacían ahogarme. -¡ITACHI! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA, ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡DILES QUE ESTÁS BIEN! –Me estaban llevando hacia la ambulancia y traté de zafarme, pero era inútil. -¡Suéltenme! ¡ITAAACHIIII! –Ya no respiraba. No entraba oxigeno a mis pulmones. Estaba ahogado con el llanto.

Me acostaron en una camilla para revisarme los golpes que ya no sentía, sólo quería que esto fuese un sueño. Él tenía que estar bien. Me inyectaron algo y cerré los ojos a los minutos. _Itachi tenía que estar bien._

Pero mis esperanzas se fueron a la basura cuando al abrir de nuevo los ojos, a mi lado, en otra camilla, estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano cubierto con una manta blanca.

_Ay no…_

-¿Itachi? –Susurré al aire con medio hilo de voz.

_No me lo creía._

-Se ha ido, muchacho. Lo siento. –Me informó un sujeto, no le vi la cara, tampoco presté atención a su voz, seguía viendo el cuerpo de Itachi tapado por esa asquerosa sábana blanca manchada de sangre en varias partes y todo perdió color.

_**Itachi había muerto.**_

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, nos leemos en el próximo c:

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota: ****Ésta historia contiene temas delicados de los cuales no todo es cierto. Si alguna persona tiene la enfermedad que aquí se va a tratar, o en su defecto, conoce a alguna otra que la padezca, NO CREA EN NADA DE LO QUE ESTO CONTENGA. Sí, he leído mucho en internet y todo debería ser cierto, pero no concreto y NO deben tomarlo en serio.**

**La historia es totalmente mía, como todas, y los personajes son de MK.**

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

_Según lo poco que leí en internet, el trastorno Bipolar es algo así como una cosa estúpida que te hace cambiar drásticamente de humor y te vuelve idiota frente a los ojos de la gente. Si me lo preguntan, __**que dudo que lo hagan**__, ser Bipolar es algo diferente, absurdo e insípido, también estúpido, aunque eso último ya lo dije._

_Y yo era Bipolar, entonces eso me convertía en un ser diferente, absurdo e insípido. Me gustaba ser diferente, quizás __**a veces**__ era algo absurdo pero __**no**__ era insípido. __**Él**__ siempre me decía que yo era especial, único y divertido. Y yo le creía, él siempre tenía la razón, __**él sí era especial.**_

_Sí, me enfadaba con facilidad y __**a veces **__me deprimía, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? La otra mitad de mi alma se me fue arrebata demasiado pronto como para haberla disfrutado el tiempo que deseaba y ya no quedaba nada bueno en mí._

_No me malinterpreten, mamá era pura y era mi ángel, pero no era __**él.**_

_Ella no me acompañaba a hacer locuras, ni me acompañaba a fiestas con Naruto, y mucho menos me apoyaba en todo, me apoyaba, sí, pero no en las cosas en las que un hermano te apoya._

_Y lo extrañaba. ¡Maldición que sí lo hacía!_

_Ese imbécil dio su vida por mí y yo soy tan egoísta que desee haber muerto en su lugar, pues…_

_**Lo necesitaba.**_

_**Y lo extrañaba.**_

* * *

**25/10/2011**

Cuando la doctora Tsunade nos informó –en la tercera consulta- que sufro de un trastorno bipolar de tipo hipomaníaco, no sabía si reírme o gritarle que estaba loca.

Bipolar. Ella dijo que yo era bipolar y sentí ganas de reír al ver la cara pálida de Fugaku. Ya imagino todas las cosas que se le debieron pasar por su cabeza. Algo como: "Oh, por Dios, mi único e imbécil hijo es Bipolar." O peor: "Uno muerto y el otro enfermo." No puedo mentir al decir que algo de divertido debe tener pensar en lo mucho que le debe estar molestando estar sentado aquí, escuchando idioteces de una mujer muy grande, rubia y exhibicionista.

_Uno muerto_

_Otro bipolar._

Bueno… por lo menos no estaba loco como el tío Sam, el hermano de papá, aunque debía tomar más pastillas de las que he tomado en mi vida. Benzodiazepinas, antipsicóticos, estabilizadores del estado de ánimo y mucha mierda más.

Miré a mamá. Mikoto era hermosa, de esas mujeres que aún con su edad son hermosas, destacaba amor y tolerancia. _**Todo lo que a mí me hacía falta.**_

Mamá decidió llevarme a su psiquiatra personal por mi mal humor y, según ella, depresión y falta de apetito. Papá pegó el grito al cielo y enloqueció (lo que me causó gracia). Eso fue hace 2 meses, luego las cosas empezaron a empeorar y heme aquí, viendo la cara de loca de la psiquiatra. _De nuevo._

Dijo que tenía el tipo de trastorno Bipolar leve, el hipomaníaco, y eso me sonaba más a loco que a otra cosa y se supone que el loco no soy yo. Decía muchas cosas como que debería dormir más, debería hablar más, debería querer más y debería hacer muchas cosas más, y muchas cosas _**menos**_… como alejarme de casa casi la mayor parte del día.

_Pero odiaba estar ahí._

¿No será que ella está más loca que sus pacientes?, ese pensamiento me hizo reír. Solté una profunda carcajada y casi me caigo de la silla del golpe. Sentí que todos me miraban y la doctora alzaba una ceja mientras mis padres me veían como si estuviera loco.

_Quizás sí lo estaba, quizás sí le seguí la pista al tío Sam y estaba loco._

_**Ojala lo estuviera**__._ Cerré los ojos un segundo e ignoré la punzada en el pecho. Regresé al pensamiento que me devolvió el ánimo.

Traté de mantener la seriedad pero algo en mi pensamiento me hizo cambiar el modo de ver a la doctora. Era graciosa, algo corpulenta y seguro metía más talla en sostén que mamá, _y eso ya era demasiado._ Sonreí un poco mientras ella trataba de leer mi mente y sus ojos destellaron un poco con algo que no supe descifrar. Le caía bien, lo había dicho muchas veces como para no creérmelo, pero lamentablemente para ella, no era recíproco.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que vine aquí, fue un lunes –odio los lunes- y llegué de muy mal humor por tener que visitar a una psiquiatra. Ella sonreía y, antes de yo entrar, salió del consultorio un niño de no más de 12 años, lucía como un enfermo loco de esquizofrenia y recuerdo haber sentido miedo de acabar como él, sólo que con más edad.

En mis 20 años de vida, nunca y repito: nunca, había entrado al consultorio de un loquero. Porque aquí es en donde estoy, en un loquero. Pero yo no estaba loco.

Sólo era bipolar. _**Itachi se reiría de mí si estuviese aquí.**_

_Bipolar_ es una palabra muy interesante para su asqueroso significado. Aún no puedo creer que piensen que el mal humor repentino que me da _**a veces**_ sea porque sufro de un trastorno de locos. Porque todo eso que se trata en el loquero, es de locos.

Dejé de sonreír y sentí que apretaba los puños, me iba a enfermar. ¿Qué diablos hago aquí sentado si no hablan conmigo? Me enfurecí.

_De esas rabietas que me dan a veces, no siempre, no a menudo… Sólo __**a veces.**_

La mayor parte de las consultas son con mis padres, la rubia todo lo que hace es mirarme en silencio y esperar a que yo hable. Pero ¿qué quería que le dijera? No soy mucho de hablar con personas que no me caen bien y menos haciendo cosas que no me gustan. En esto se han ido 2 meses de mi vida. La impaciencia y la intolerancia hicieron efecto en mí y estallé.

-¿Terminaron? –Solté de repente con ácido en la lengua, interrumpiendo su magnifica conversación sobre mis estados de ánimo. Mamá se pone demasiado intensa a veces.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? –Los ojos azules de la doctora centellearon en alarma y curiosidad. Sentía como sus ojos vagaban por mis extremidades con lentitud. Miró por algunos minutos mis ojos, mi frente y luego fue bajando por los hombros hasta las manos. Intercalaba su visión entre la derecha y la izquierda y todo estaba en silencio. Se me olvidó su pregunta. _Tampoco es que tenía muchos ánimos de responder._

¿Esa mujer me estaba examinando o desnudando con la mirada? Contuve el impulso de preguntar.

Súbitamente volvió a mis ojos y alzó una ceja mientras sus ojos se oscurecían un poco. El contacto visual parecía interminable hasta que ella sonrió con sorna y señaló con el lapicero que tenía en sus manos, sin dejar de mirarme a la cara, mis manos. Bajé la vista hacia ellas y había arrugado todo el dobladillo de mi camisa hasta hacerla un puño y reparé en las marcas de uñas que tenía en mis muñecas.

Me estaba haciendo daño y no lo había notado. Me sentí humillado y todo el enojo se evaporó en un segundo.

-He ahí una pequeña demostración del porqué sufres un trastorno bipolar. –Hizo una pausa y se acomodó en su silla- cambias de ánimo como si de medias se tratara y, pese a que _**a veces**_ te das cuenta, eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Déjame decirte una cosa, Sasuke, no es normal que en un segundo estés feliz y en otro triste, ni que tengas manías o tics nerviosos sin una razón que lo justifique. –Señaló mis manos con obviedad- Acabas de pasar de estar molesto a estar triste o incómodo, y no es normal. –Iba a decirle que estaba humillado pero ese pensamiento me hizo sentir peor. _Ella no lo entiende._ –Lo entiendo, Sasuke, y podemos tratar con tu enfermedad. No eres ni el primero ni el último, pero debes cooperar. Tomar las pastillas, hablar frecuentemente con tus padres y, sobre todo, tratar de controlarte. Apenas estás en la etapa I del problema pero no te falta tanto para pasar al próximo piso. Debes dejarte ayudar. Podemos arreglar esto. Déjame ayudarte. –Le iba a escupir en la cara. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Ella no sabe nada de mi maldita vida, no puede sólo sentarse ahí y dar su opinión como si pudiera leer mi mente, _como si conociera mi pasado_. Iba a fruncir el ceño pero no quiero que vuelva a salirme con que pasé de triste a molesto y todas esas mierdas estúpidas que dice.

-Está bien. –Asentí y desvié la mirada sin querer alargar más palabras con ella.

Desde que empecé a venir aquí, en esto se ha reducido casi todo. En darle la razón a mamá y a algunas otras personas en un intento desesperado por hacerlos callar.

Escuché a Mikoto suspirar y sentí a papá fruncir aún más el ceño, si es que eso se puede. Me tensé un segundo.

Siguieron en lo suyo pero yo sentí como Tsunade me miraba. Esa mujer me estaba analizando y, la incomodidad familiar que me recorrió, me hizo inquietarme.

Se abrió la puerta del consultorio y no recuerdo haber escuchado que tocaban, pues estaba concentrado en la mesa llena de papeles de la doctora para evitar mirar sus ojos. Por ella entró un sujeto alto que portaba un pañuelo que le tapaba más de la mitad del rostro.

_¿Y el loco era yo? _Contuve una sonrisa burlona.

-Tsunade. –Asintió hacia la doctora y saludó con apretones de manos a mis padres. Papá lucía cómodo con el sujeto y había algo en él que lo hacía parecer simpático.

-Este es Sasuke, Kakashi, mi hijo. –Papá me presentó con seriedad y el peliblanco me tendió la mano y se la estreché.

-Un placer, hijo. –No sabía si estaba sonriendo o ahogándose con su propio aliento.

-Igualmente. –Respondí con cordialidad y escuché un respiro ahogado de Tsunade. La miré y ella estaba viendo mis manos para luego escribir rápidamente en un cuaderno. Fruncí el ceño con confusión y bajé la mirada. Estaban normales, sin tics ni esas cosas que ella dijo. Volví a mirarla y estuve a punto de decirle que estaba loca. Mi cara debió ser un poema porque mamá me estaba sonriendo.

Sentí al tal Kakashi reír. Lo supe por el sonido raro que emergía del pañuelo y sus ojos achicados. ¿De qué se reía?

_Dios mío, estaba rodeado de puros locos._

-Creo que encontraste a tu paciente preferido, Tsunade. –Le dijo el sujeto a la doctora. Ella sólo le sonrió un poco y luego volteó a mirarme.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, Sasuke. Sé que será un placer trabajar contigo. -¿Más? Llevaba 2 meses en esta ridiculez, ¿cuánto tiempo más necesitaba estar aquí?

Y a parte, ¿y este cambio de humor? _¿Y dice que el bipolar soy yo? _La miré como si estuviese loca y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

¿En qué momento se le zafó un tornillo a todos?

Miré a papá y a mamá y la última lucía esperanzada mientras me veía. El brillo en sus ojos me trasmitió la calma que me ha hecho permanecer aquí sentado todo este tiempo. Suspiré.

Me desconecté de ellos y agarré mi teléfono para ver un mensaje de Naruto. -**¿Dónde estás?- **Naruto era mi mejor amigo y sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía que hoy tenía cita de urgencia con _"Miss senos grandes",_ digo, psiquiatra.

**-En el loquero. ¿Cuándo es el juego?- **le respondí. No recordaba la hora exacta del partido. Al poco rato el teléfono vibró con su respuesta y no me importó estar irritando a la doctora, ella no permitía el uso de celulares en sus consultas.

**-Vaya, hermano, no pensé que llegaría a estar vivo para ver esto jajajaja. Nah, mentira, lo siento. Todo saldrá bien. Dentro de poco más de media hora, no faltes o te ahorco- **Mi rubio e hiperactivo amigo es el único que logra realmente sacarme de mis casillas sin siquiera darme cuenta y dudo que eso forme parte de la enfermedad.

Era idiota, pero era como mi estúpido hermano menor –por meses- y tenía toda esa alegría que a mi me faltaba. Sonreí con sorna y le respondí **–Yo sé que sin mí no puedes, Naruto, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- **guardé el teléfono sin esperar su respuesta y me fijé que todos estaban hablando de manías o algo así, todos menos Kakashi. Él me estaba mirando, con una pierna encima de la otra y las manos entrelazadas, afincando su barbilla en ellas. Su mirada era intensa, me estaba estudiando.

¿Quién era este sujeto?

Le devolví la mirada con más intensidad y lo sentí achicar un poco los ojos. A los minutos desvió su mirada hacia todos y al ver que lo ignoraban, acercó su silla a la mía.

-¿Crees que eres bipolar, Sasuke? –Susurró para que nadie más escuchara. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. La psiquiatra nunca me había preguntado ese tipo de cosas, más bien nunca hablaba con ella más allá de 4 palabras, quizás por eso aún no avanzaba. Sentí más simpatía hacia ese hombre.

Algo dentro de mí no quiso responder, pero sentí que debía hacerlo.

-No lo sé. –Y era cierto. No sabía nada más allá de lo que Internet me decía de la bipolaridad y tampoco entendía, exactamente, por qué era malo, pero supongo que necesitaba descifrarlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas enojado hace rato? –Ignoré la alarma en mi cabeza que me recordaba que yo _**no**_ estaba enojado cuando él estaba presente.

-Porque ellos creen saber lo que tengo y, si ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿cómo pueden saberlo ellos? –Lo miré serio y él se pensó la respuesta que le di, y la que le estaba exigiendo.

-Eres un joven muy inteligente, Sasuke. Te daré un consejo y espero que lo tomes, tómate el tiempo necesario cada día para hacerte una autoevaluación crítica y sacar tus propias conclusiones. Todos se equivocan, tú podrías hacerlo, Tsunade podría hacerlo y hasta yo. Todos. –Hizo una pausa y cambió la posición de sus píes- Si crees no tener nada, pues demuéstralo.

Y con esa respuesta tan corta y llena de dudas, se levantó y se despidió de las demás personas, haciendo una pausa en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

-Nos estaremos viendo, Sasuke. –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de ahí sin esperar mi respuesta.

Todos habían enmudecido. Me hablaba como si me conociera, como si de algún modo u otro supiera lo que estaba pasando dentro de mí. Pero eso era imposible. El accidente de Itachi había pasado hace un año y medio y eso él no podía saberlo.

Una de las condiciones que les puse a mis padres para venir aquí, fue esa, que Itachi no se nombrara. Lo que pasó es algo que no deseo recordar con nadie y menos con personas a quienes no les tengo ninguna confianza, y agradecí al cielo que mamá lo entendiera y papá lo apoyara. Creo que ha sido una de las pocas veces, _desde ese día, en _que él me seguía la corriente.

Kakashi era simpático y sus palabras fueron muy claras y confiadas. Algo en él me hacía querer confiar, pero sólo un poco.

_Me caía bien ese sujeto._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero les guste:3

_¿Y? ¿qué tal?_ Ya en el siguiente aparece Sakura. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Sasuke?

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!** En el siguiente capítulo responderé sus reviews, lo prometo. _La universidad me llama en estos momentos. _¡Hasta el próximo! Trataré de publicar una vez a la semana, normalmente son los sábados, pero ya veré como hacer. ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!

**_¿Reviews?_**

_Adds._


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Acá el segundo capítulo, como dije antes, aquí ya aparece Sakura.

Espero que les guste, nos leemos al final c:

* * *

**C****apítulo 2.**

A la media hora ya había terminado la consulta y estaba caminando hacia mi auto tras despedirme rápidamente de todos. En unos 10 minutos tendría que estar cambiándome para salir a la cancha de futbol para jugar uno de los partidos más esperados por la universidad. Apresuré más el paso cuando siento a mamá gritarme.

Paré de golpe y traté de ser paciente. Iba a llegar tarde.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –Pregunté con calma cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Sasuke, hijo, ¿para donde vas? Pensábamos que quizás querrías ir a comer algo con nosotros. –Ella me estaba sonriendo dulcemente y yo calmé mi humor. Amaba a mamá. Era esa madre dulce y amorosa que quiere siempre lo mejor para ti y te apoya en todo momento. Ella, a diferencia de papá, no veía mi _enfermedad_ como algo grave o sin solución. Le acaricié la barbilla con el dorso de la mano y sentí el auto de papá acercarse. Quise salir de ahí.

-Tengo un partido importante en… -revisé el reloj como si fuese lo más importante del mundo- 15 minutos, mamá, y no puedo faltar. Los muchachos me ahorcan si no llego. –Le sonreí con confianza.

La oí suspirar y escuché los pasos de papá muy cerca. Me tensé. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

-Sasuke. –Su voz profunda me puso de mal humor en tiempo record y la mano que acariciaba a mamá se tensó hasta ponerse rígida y fría. -¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Tiene un partido que jugar, Fugaku, déjalo. Vámonos a casa. –Mamá tomó a papá del codo y me sonrió con dulzura y temor de armar una escena. Papá no cedió y el duelo de miradas que se instaló entre nosotros me hizo perder la paciencia. Mikoto lo notó enseguida. –Vamos, amor, llévame a casa. –Le urgió con la voz y el jalón en el brazo.

Papá se soltó de su mano de forma brusca y algo hizo explosión dentro de mí. Una cosa es que me tratara mal a mí y otra a ella. A mamá no, no lo permitiría. Solté el morral que tenía en mi mano derecha y di un paso hacia ellos. Mamá volvió a sujetar a papá y le susurró que no montara una escena.

-¡No la trates así! –Rugí en su cara en tono moderado y me preparé para otra de sus estúpidas discusiones.

-¡No me grites! –Gritó en respuesta –aún cuando yo no estaba gritando- y mamá se puso entre nosotros antes de que se desatara el caos.

-¡Basta! Por Dios, estamos en un lugar público, respeten a las demás personas. Sasuke, vete, ya es tarde y Naruto seguro te matará si no llegas a tiempo. –Me estaba haciendo gestos rápidos y desesperados con las manos.

No la veía, seguía viendo la cara de Fugaku mientras veía como se tragaba las ofensas y las acusaciones. Ésta vez se dejó arrastrar hacia el auto por mamá mientras que ésta me lanzaba besos con las manos de manera apresurada.

_Siempre era lo mismo. La misma mierda de siempre. _

Tomé el bolso del piso a mala gana y saqué las llaves del auto. Escuché el de papá arrancar y traté de serenarme.

-Hiciste bien en no explotar. –Escuché a Kakashi decir detrás de mí. Me voltee hacia él y lo vi a dos autos de distancia del mío, apoyado en una Harley negra. Ignoré todo el dolor al ver la moto _**tan parecida**_ a la de_** él**_ y el aguijón en mis piernas. El humor empeoró de forma drástica. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta del piloto, lancé dentro el bolso a mala gana y encendí el auto sin subirme aún. Apoyé mi frente en el techo del auto y tomé respiraciones profundas.

_Inhala, exhala, hermanito._

-A veces es muy difícil hacerlo, créame. –Le respondí con cansancio. Miré el reloj y aguanté un grito. Mi teléfono sonó casi al segundo y era un mensaje de Neji. –Debo irme. Hasta luego. –Me despedí sin esperar respuesta y me metí al auto.

-**¿Dónde estás, Sasuke? Mueve tu trasero de mierda hasta aquí o te mataremos entre todos.- **Ya era tarde. Mierda. Era demasiado tarde.

Tenía suerte de que el lugar de encuentro del partido quedara a varias manzanas del loquero. Presioné lo más hondo que pude el pedal y miré que el marcador apuntaba los 100km/hrs. _El éxtasis tan familiar de la adrenalina me hizo bajar la velocidad. _

Los recuerdos me atormentan con cada cosa que hago, veo o pienso. Había pasado más de un año y aún no lograba respirar con tranquilidad. Tensé las manos y traté de poner la mente en blanco, no era momento para torturarme. _Aún era demasiado temprano._

A los 7 minutos, exactamente, ya estaba dentro. Corrí hacia los vestidores ignorando a todo el mundo y Gaara me lanzó mi ropa mientras me gritaba que me apure. Aún corriendo me saqué la camisa que llevaba y me puse la del equipo. Cuando llegué al cuarto con mis cosas, me terminé de cambiar y, apenas escuché el silbido para salir, estuve listo.

Suspiré de alivio y sonreí. Por fin iba a jugar.

El fútbol era mi segunda pasión. –_El motocross fue la primera…. Y la suya.- _Me habían prohibido hacer algún ejercicio que cansara mis piernas, después del accidente quedé muy delicado en esa zona, pero me importaba un rábano. Había dejado las motos en el pasado, pero no dejaría el fú patear la pelota y sentir la adrenalina al desconectarme del mundo. Muchos pensaban que era sólo correr tras la pelota y dármela del mejor, pero no. No me importaba ser el mejor o el peor, sólo me importaba jugar. Era lo mismo que sucedía con una bailarina o un cantante que ama lo que hace.

Y, joder, yo era bueno. Era uno de los mejores del equipo, según los demás, y eso me daba toda la motivación necesaria para patear la pelota y meter goles. Y es que eso era lo mejor, ver como la pelota burlaba al portero y entraba al arco, era la mejor experiencia de mi vida y no me cansaba nunca de ello.

_**Había dejado una, no dejaría la otra.**_

-Pensé que te quedarías en el loquero para siempre. –Sentí a Naruto decir mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros al momento de pasar la puerta que daba a la cancha. Sonreí y le di un codazo.

-Vamos a patear traseros, hermano. –Le dije eufórico y escuché los aplausos y gritos de las personas en las gradas al vernos salir. Busqué con la mirada alguna cara conocida y me topé con muchas, sólo que ninguna importante.

Karin me estaba gritando como loca y tenía un cartel que decía "VAMOS, SASU, TÚ PUEDES" que agitaba de modo que todos podían verlo de lo llamativo que era, era ridícula pero tenía un bonito cuerpo y no estaba mal para mí. Le guiñé un ojo y gritó más fuerte aún, sonreí en respuesta a su inmadurez y obviedad. Seguí buscando con la mirada y me topé con la novia de Naruto, Hinata, y sentí que me saludaba con la mano, le devolví el gesto. A su lado estaba una chica, no lograba verle el rostro pero tenía el cabello rosa. ¿Rosa? Otra loca más. Creo que le caería bien a Tsunade. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Empezaron con los himnos al terminar los saludos y estar todos organizados, pero yo no apartaba aún la mirada de la pelirrosa. Quería verle el rostro para ver si era otra chica más que se tiñó el cabello de un color tan… raro, para llamar la atención, pero no lograba fijarme. Estaba hablando con otra chica, que si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Ino, y ya no alcanzaba a mirar su cara. Capaz era una chica nueva.

Sonó el silbato que daba comienzo al juego y miré a Gaara, el capitán del equipo, robar la pelota del otro capitán. Sonreí. Esto sería pan comido.

Cuando el balón tocó mis píes, fue como si algo dentro de mí hiciera explosión y corrí sin mirar bien a nadie y apunté al arco burlando a algunos del equipo contrario. Un pelinegro robusto intentó quitarme la pelota, pateando mi pierna _intencionalmente_ y me hizo caer. Cerré los ojos y recibí el impacto. Mierda. Me dolía la pantorrilla, me había dado justo donde no debía recibir golpes. _A mamá le daría un ataque si me viera. _Escuché el silbato y todo quedó en silencio. El mismo pelinegro que me tumbó me tendió la mano y yo la tomé, cuando me logré estabilizar escuché a Naruto preguntar si estaba bien pero sólo veía al pelinegro. Estaba sonriendo mientras veía mi mueca de dolor al ponerme recto. Me enfurecí. Apreté muy fuerte su mano hasta dejar sus nudillos deformes y blancos y jadeó del dolor. Me acerqué mucho a él pero no pude hacer más. Neji me estaba apartando para que un sujeto me revisara el píe.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Sasuke? Cálmate, hermano. Nos toca tiro de esquina. Ve tú. –Él no lo entendía. Nadie además de Naruto sabía de mi trastorno, y agradecía que fuera así, si alguien sabe pueden sacarme del equipo alegando incapacidad mental. Aunque ese mal humor de ahorita no es por ser Bipolar, estaba _**casi **_seguro. Ese imbécil lo había hecho apropósito.

Acudieron a mi mente las palabras de Kakashi y abrí un poco los ojos para, rápidamente, rebobinar lo que acababa de suceder y noté que algo estaba mal. Ignoré la alarma en mi cabeza y me posicioné para el tiro de esquina.

La pelota la tomó Naruto y tras correr por un costado, me la pasó. Corrí aguantando un poco la incomodidad y burlé a dos jugadores del equipo contrario para luego de un segundo, meter un gol. La adrenalina me hizo correr y gritar y a los segundos tenía a todo el equipo encima de mí.

El marcador quedó 5-2 a favor de nosotros. Yo hice dos golpes, Naruto uno, Gaara uno y Neji el otro. Estaba sudado y olía mal, pero estaba feliz. Habíamos ganado el partido y eso era todo lo que estaba nadando por mi cabeza. El problema anterior se había esfumado y todos nos estaban felicitando.

Seguí caminando junto a los chicos hasta que llegamos a los vestidores y, antes de entrar, estaban algunas chicas. Unas eran novias de los chicos, otras hermanas y otras sólo _amigas._ Pasé de largo a todos hasta que sentí a Karin abrazarme y el mal humor quiso volver, pero no lo dejé. Aunque me estaba asfixiando, no estaba para eso en estos momentos.

-¡Sabía que ibas a ganar! ¡Lo hiciste excelente, amor! –Chillaba en mi oído hasta que se separó de mí a fuerza de pequeños empujonsitos. Sus ojos brillaban y lucía emocionada, sólo que eso no hizo efecto en mí.

-No fui sólo yo, Karin, los demás también hicieron gol. Ve y felicítalos. –La pasé de largo tras decirle delicadamente esas palabras y a unos pasos estaba Naruto junto a Hinata, Ino y la pelirrosa. Los iba a ignorar para ir a cucharme pero sentí una punzada de curiosidad, como hacía mucho no sentía. Me acerqué a ellos.

-Felicidades, Sasuke, lo hicieron excelente. –Hinata estaba sonriéndome y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Por Dios, Hinata, ¿sólo excelente? Sasuke es un Dios con el balón. No te sientas menor, Naruto, ya te felicité pero Sasuke es tan… wow. –Ino seguía parloteando pero yo aparté mi vista y la desvié hacia la pelirrosa. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca y un pantalón rosa pálido.

_**Ella era algo así como… bonita.**_

Mi mente quedó en blanco al encontrarme con su mirada. Tenía los ojos grandes, llenos de vida y de un color verde esmeralda que me impedían apartar la mirada.

-¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando? –Miré a Ino. Ella estaba un poco menos efusiva en estos momentos y le sonreí.

-Gracias, Ino, Hinata. Son muy amables. –Quise volver la mirada hacia la pelirrosa pero el rubio me lo impidió al tomarme de los hombros.

-Sasuke, ésta es Sakura, es una amiga de Hinata de su antigua escuela y la convenció para venir. Saku, éste es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. –Nos presentó y ahí sí pude mirarla de nuevo. Ella estaba sonriendo ésta vez y me tendió la mano. Se la estreché y la corriente que me envolvió me hizo estremecer. Ella también la sintió, estaba seguro.

-Un placer conocerte, pelirrosa. –Ella se sonrojó. Abrí mucho mis ojos por un segundo y reí un poco al darme cuenta de que aún existe una chica que se sonroja sin haberle hecho ni un cumplido.

_**Ésta chica era especial, estaba seguro..**_

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?** El próximo sábado subiré la conti c:

_Respondiendo a sus lindos reviews:_

**susichan,** Hola, Susichan. Aquí está, espero te haya gustado c: Y sí, creo que es un tema bastante interesante que le sucede a mucha gente. A ver como se desarrolla todo. Un abrazo, gracias por leer:3

**captus,** ¡Hola!:3 Espero te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber c: gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo!

**Floruchiha56**, ¡Hola! Mira no): yo no tengo nada contra Itachi, te lo juro, pero alguien debía morir y no podían ser sus padres:c ¡lo siento! Gracias por leer, un abrazo!

Y a todos los demás, también, gracias por leer, dar fav y follow a ésta historia, son unas linduras.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_...Un día de retraso no es mucho, ¿verdad?_  
**

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

_**Sakura.**_

Hermosa, encantadora. Tenía algo que me estaba envolviendo de un modo especial, como cuando te comes el helado que te gusta, lentamente, para que dure más, aún cuando sabes que así se derretirá más rápido. O como cuando aspiras el aroma de tu chocolate favorito. Ella es especial. Ella es bonita. Es dulce, pero no dulce como mamá, ella es… _**diferente.**_

Y me hacía respirar con facilidad, cada vez que veía como sus ojos se topaban con los míos de forma consiente, y sonreía con preciada felicidad al notar la vergüenza en sus pupilas cuando la descubría mirándome. Mamá siempre me decía que era guapo, que incluso era más guapo que Itachi y éste inflaba sus mejillas al reírme con felicidad, porque lo superaba en algo, porque resultaba mejor en algo que él. En esa época éramos niños, tontos e infantiles y los amaba, _**a los tres.**_

Si estuviera aquí, seguro me estuviese diciendo _"Hey, hermanito, ¿a que te gustó la pelirrosa, no? Deja la baba para la almohada, ve y habla con ella, pregúntale sobre su vida, sus gustos, anda, ve y hazlo" _porque eso era lo que él hacía. Me llegó a presentar muchas chicas que le llegaban a gustar y varias novias que tuvo, era bueno con eso de las chicas, era extrovertido y nada tímido, en cambio yo era algo más cerrado, más tímido.

Y él ya no estaba aquí para darme ánimos y apoyo. Tampoco estaba para burlarse de mí y no pude evitar entristecerme y desviar la mirada hacia la cascada que estaba al final del restaurant de comida Italiana a donde decidimos venir a comer.

Quedamos en salir a cenar luego de ducharnos, mientras las chicas esperaban por nosotros, y yo estuve de acuerdo. Mientras más retrasara la ida a casa, mejor aún. Planeaba mudarme de ahí, pero mamá era lo único que me ataba a esa casa. Me odiaría al dejarla sola. Siempre que le hablaba de algún apartamento pequeño y moderno, me salía con "Aún sigo viva, Sasuke, y eres joven. Espera un poco más, no te vayas aún" y eso bastaba para bajarme los ánimos.

Y todo fue más intenso después de haber ido a la psiquiatra. Alegaba que necesitaba estar pendiente de que me tomara las estúpidas medicinas y todas esas mierdas que una mamá, preocupada y amorosa, dice para manipular a su hijo.

-¿Qué vamos a pedir? –Naruto estaba mirando a Hinata mientras ésta veía el menú junto a Ino. Sakura estaba sentada frente a mí, sus píes _rozando_ los míos por debajo de la mesa, su mirada escondida en el mantel y su sonrojo llamando mi atención.

-Me atrae esto de la pasta cuatro quesos. ¿Qué dicen? –Habló Ino y miró a la pelirrosa. Ésta, al notar su mirada, se la devolvió y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que ustedes quieran estará bien. –Dijo restándole importancia al asunto de la comida y la rubia me miró ahora a mí.

-¿Pizza? –Pregunté y Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. Las chicas pidieron pasta mientras que nosotros una pizza mediana con mucha salsa. El mesonero nos preguntó si queríamos alguna bebida en especial y pidieron unas cervezas. Excepto la pelirrosa. Yo tampoco debía beber así que pedí un refresco.

-¿No bebes? –Le pregunté con curiosidad, no habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras en lo que llevábamos juntos. _Pero las miradas hablan. _Ella dirigió la suya hacia mí y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-La cerveza no me gusta. –Se encogió de hombros y agachó su mirada con vergüenza de parecer tonta por no beber cerveza. -¿Y tú? –No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle que no podía tomar alcohol por ingerir pastillas para la _depresión_ y todas esas cosas. No quería que supiera que tenía una enfermedad mental y pensara que estaba loco.

_Odiaba las mentiras, tanto como odiaba estar vivo._

-No me gusta beber. –Dije de manera casual para restarle importancia al asunto y sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mí de forma intensa. Ella me miró algo extrañada pero luego me sonrió de manera espontánea y la imité.

-Eso es extraño, Sasu, siempre que ibas a una fiesta eras el primero en tomar algo. –Ino era simpática, me caía bien, en serio… pero justo en estos momentos desee cerrarle la boca con cinta adhesiva. La tensión en mis brazos hizo desviar la mirada de Sakura hacia ellos y no supe que decir.

-Es que Sasuke se fue por el camino del bien. –La risa y la oportuna respuesta de Naruto me hicieron respirar y sonreír, siguiéndole la corriente. Le agradecí con la mirada y él chocó su cerveza con mi vaso de refresco y me sonrió. A estas alturas la pelirrosa estaba sonriendo más abiertamente por la gracia del rubio. Ino se notaba aún confundida, pero ya no dijo nada. Era Hinata la que me veía con extrañeza y dudas, pero yo desvié mi mirada de ella cuando llegó la comida.

-Por el amor de Dios, estoy hambrienta. –Ino estaba empezando a probar su pasta mientras que Sakura e Hinata reían al verla. Detuve mis manos antes de tomar un trozo de pizza al escuchar su risa. Era de esa risa aguda y fluida que te contagia de alegría y me vi riendo un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tomé un trozo de pizza y lo coloqué en mi plato para empezar a comer. En ese momento fue que escuché mi estómago rugir con reproche y pegué el primer mordisco. Naruto estaba ocupado masticando con amor su trozo, como un idiota enamorado de la pizza y casi me atraganto con el bocado al ver su rostro de placer.

Los minutos pasaron entre risas y mordiscos y sentí una punzada de remordimiento. No se supone que deba estar feliz y recordé a Itachi. Sustituí la risa por una pequeña sonrisa forzada mientras seguía comiendo. Nadie notó mi cambio, nadie excepto Sakura.

Leí la pregunta en sus ojos pero desvié la mirada de ella y seguí comiendo. Iba ya por el tercer pedazo y aún quería más. Al pegar otro mordisco, toda la salsa salió por el borde de la pizza y me ensució el rostro. Me estiré por encima de todos, al otro extremo de la mesa, para tomar una servilleta pero no lograba alcanzar. Escuché la silla de Sakura echarse para atrás y la vi levantarse y tomar dos toallitas de papel.

Se volvió a sentar, rozando sus píes con los míos de forma espontánea, y me las dio. Me sentí un tonto y no me detuve a agradecerle. Limpié mi boca de forma brusca y, antes de volver a pegar otro mordisco, la pelirrosa bajó mi mano impidiendo mi cometido y me limpió la barbilla con otra servilleta limpia.

-Faltaba un poco aquí y… aquí. –Terminó de pasar de forma suave el papel y se acomodó mejor en su sitio. –Listo. –Me sonrió con dulzura y se sonrojó casi al segundo. Desvió su mirada apenada y siguió comiendo su pasta. Me quedé así, con la mano aún a medio camino de mi boca y los labios semi-abiertos. Naruto me golpeó la barbilla para cerrarla y salí del trance.

-Cierra la boca, Sasuke. –Se estaba burlando de mí. Alcé una ceja en su dirección y tomé el puñado de servilletas sucias en mis manos y se las lancé a la cara.

La risa estruendosa de las tres chicas me hizo sonreír a mí también y miré la cara sucia del rubio.

-Oye, eso no era necesario. –Se estaba limpiando la salsa de sus mejillas.

-Eso te pasa por idiota. –Aún riendo seguí comiendo y al cabo de otra media hora entre risas y silencios cortos, terminamos de comer y salimos de ahí.

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia los autos, visualicé dos motos aparcadas justo al lado de la camioneta de Naruto y mi cabeza se sintió pesada. Sentí el cambio de humor cuando me vi frunciendo el ceño y las imágenes pasadas se agolpaban en mi mente. La tristeza me golpeó de manera brutal, haciéndome reducir el paso en mis píes y casi sollozar.

Todo fue muy drástico. Estaba teniendo una crisis, de esas que me dan _**a veces**_ y no siempre logro controlar.

-Este no es momento. –Susurré al aire, reprochándome, y miré el cielo para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco.

Inhala y exhala, Sasuke, inhala y exhala.

"_**No pasa nada, hermanito, todo estará bien"**_ escuché la voz de Itachi en mi cabeza y traté de serenarme. _Quizás sí estaba loco después de todo. _Detuve mi andar a varios pasos de los carros, dejando a los demás avanzar, y regresé mi mirada a las motos. Sentí como si mil agujas estuviesen entrando en mi pecho, desgarrando todo a su paso. Fue un dolor que me hizo cortar la respiración y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, haciéndome sentir impotente. Odiaba llorar pero no siempre podía controlarlo. Sentí pasos acercándose a mí de forma rápida.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? –Naruto me estaba susurrando mientras las chicas hablaban entre sí a varios pasos de nosotros. Miré a mi amigo. Sus ojos azules estaban tan llenos de vida, tenían una chispa que brillaba a mil metros de distancia. _Y sentí envidia._ Porque Naruto no tenía hermanos, pero tenía una novia bonita y cariñosa que lo amaba, una mamá dulce y _**un papá que era su mejor amigo.**_ Él tenía muchas cosas que yo añoraba y la desesperación hizo estragos en mí.

-Sí. –El enojo me hizo alejarme súbitamente de él y caminar hacia mi auto. _Sé que él lo entendía y muy en el fondo yo también. _Pasé de largo a las chicas, ignorando la culpa al ver la confusión en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos mientras escuchaba a Naruto llamarme. Tomó mi codo entre sus manos y me giré para gritarle que no lo necesitaba, que me dejara en paz, pero nada salió de mis labios al ver que era Sakura quien me estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke? –Ella estaba preocupada. Reconocí esa mirada de genuina preocupación porque era la misma que me otorgaba mamá cada vez que pasaba de largo la habitación de Itachi. Una mirada de lástima, pero Sakura no tendría porqué sentir lástima por mí. Quise soltarme de su brazo, pero no podía. No quería hacer daño a alguien que merecía ser tratada con cariño, aunque me estuviese asfixiando su toque.

-Estoy bien. –Le dije con la voz dura y rasposa. Estaba enojado. Todo me tenía molesto.

La envidia hacia Naruto, la lástima de mamá, el odio de papá, la estúpida psiquiatra, la muerte de Itachi y ahora esto. Sakura me estaba reteniendo de manera firme y, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que ella estuviera preocupada, no tenía ánimos de tratar con nadie.

-¿Seguro? ¿Por qué te vas así? –Sus susurros llegaron de manera lejana a mis oídos y la mentira fluyó de mis labios de manera natural.

-Se me hizo tarde, lo siento. Hasta otro día. –Me solté de su brazo y la urgí a hacerse a un lado para poder subirme al auto. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto hablar con Hinata e Ino, y a Sakura con la mirada entristecida y extrañada, viéndome partir. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y desee devolver el tiempo para evitar el choque de emociones, pero eso era imposible.

Me sentí cansado y perturbado, pero no deseaba ir a casa. Si veía la cara de papá en estos momentos, o la preocupación en los ojos de mamá, iba a explotar y no tenía ganas. _Ella no lo merecía._ Seguir haciendo daño a las personas no estaba en mis planes.

Manejé hasta el único sitio que se me ocurrió en esos momentos. Bajé del auto y caminé por entre las lápidas hasta llegar a la suya. Hacía mucho tiempo no pisaba éste lugar.

Me senté en la grama frente a su foto y quedé en esa posición, con la mente nublada en recuerdos y sueños rotos.

Él estaba estudiando informática cuando murió, le faltaba poco para graduarse, yo preferí irme por administración. Él se reía de mí por escoger una carrera tonta, pero siempre me decía que estaba orgulloso y que algún día manejaría su empresa de computadoras y motos.

Mi corazón se estrujó y el _**enojo **_recorrió mis venas.

-¿Por qué mierda tuviste que morir? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Prometiste nunca dejarme solo! Eres un mentiroso, todos lo son. –Lágrimas de impotencia nadaban por mis mejillas y golpee la lápida tantas veces como me fue posible. No sentía dolor alguno, pero bastaba ver la sangre salir de mis nudillos para saber que amanecería con las manos hinchadas.

-Eres un maldito egoísta. –Tomé una profunda respiración luego de ese grito- Debiste dejarme morir a mí. –Susurré sin fuerzas y el enojo fue sustituido por un cansancio que me hizo acostarme por completo en posición fetal, había dejado de llorar porque siempre odié hacerlo y susurraba repetidas veces _**"lo siento"**_ con la esperanza rota de que él lo escuchara.

Me incorporé al rato, sintiendo el frío de la noche calar mi ropa y hacerme tiritar. Eran las 2:00am. Miré su foto y susurré.

-Te extraño, ¿sabes? Nada es igual sin ti. –Y con esa despedida corta y absurda, me levanté, rumbo al auto, rumbo a casa. Lejos de aquí.

Lejos de este sitio lleno de muertos, lleno de sueños interrumpidos. ¿Cuántas personas vendrán a diario a llorarle a un cuerpo que ha sido devorado por los gusanos? ¿Cuántas personas estarán sufriendo igual o menos que yo?, quise alejarme, porque aunque su cuerpo estaba bajo todas esas capas de tierra, él ya no estaba ahí. Era sólo una manera estúpida de intentar acercarme a él, pero la verdad es que se había ido. Ya no estaba.

_**Ahí sólo estaba la esencia de alguien que, en su momento, fue un alma con cuerpo. **_

Todo perdía color y esperanza cada vez que alguien moría, cada vez que alguien cerraba sus ojos y su alma ascendía al cielo, o en su defecto, descendía al infierno. _**Al otro**_, porque el primero estaba aquí, en la tierra.

Nosotros los humanos vivimos en un mundo lleno de demonios, lleno de injusticias, de mala suerte y de un _amigo_ llamado "muerte". Vivimos en nuestro infierno personal, luchando contra el demonio del pasado y contra nosotros mismos. Y otras personas, como yo, luchábamos contra eso y otras cosas.

Yo, por ejemplo, debo luchar contra la Bipolaridad. Y rogué al cielo ayuda, porque no podía solo contra todo esto.

_**La muerte siempre llamará a tu puerta, cada día al despertar, al dormir, al caminar, ella siempre está ahí tendiéndote una mano, sólo que, casi todas las veces, está en ti tomarla. Porque su paga es el dolor ajeno, porque ella ama verte sufrir.**_

…_**Y aunque yo sufría cada día, aún no venía por mí.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿LES GUSTÓ? Espero que sí. **

Y espero que pasen un feliz día del padre con sus familiares y amigos.

Muchas gracias por dar fav y follow a esta historia. También gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

...¡La universidad me tiene al borde! pero quise cumplir con lo que les dije, aunque me haya retrasado un día, y les prometo que en el próximo capitulo responderé todos sus reviews.

Y de nuevo, gracias! Un abrazo enorme a cada uno de ustedes. Nos leemos el próximo sábado, sin falta.

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**...Espero que les guste éste capi, nos leemos al final!:3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Aparqué con calma a un lado del auto de mis padres y apoyé mi frente en el volante, sin soltarlo. Conduje lo más lento que pude y ya eran las 2:45am, esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente tarde para que ambos estuviesen dormidos. Pensé en irme a casa de Naruto o de alguna chica que me diera asilo una noche, pero las 7 llamadas perdidas que tenía de mamá, me hicieron pensar en lo muy preocupada que debía estar.

Quité la llave del encendedor y bajé del auto. Miré el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna grande y blanca, burlándose de mí con su tranquilidad. Le sonreí y caminé a la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, como en las películas donde el protagonista se escapa y cuando llega a casa su padre está esperándolo para prender una lámpara, sólo que yo esperaba no ver a nadie al cruzar la puerta.

Metí la llave en el cerrojo y lancé una oración al cielo. Asomé primero la cabeza y finalmente entré con calma. No había nadie en la cocina, tampoco en la sala. Dejé escapar el aire contenido y subí directo a mi habitación.

Las escaleras eran largas, de madera y a veces hacían ruido, pero todo eso perdió importancia al ver la luz encendida en el cuarto de Itachi. Ninguno de nosotros entraba ahí desde que murió. Tampoco permití que se le movieran sus cosas y una ayudante de mamá era la que limpiaba el polvo del cuarto cada 15 días. Apresuré el paso y abrí la puerta, conmocionado.

-Pensé que tardarías un poco más. –Papá estaba sentado en la cama, tomando entre sus manos la chaqueta preferida de Itachi y veía unas fotos que él amaba mirar cada noche.

Quedé estático y escuché los pequeños jadeos ahogados de papá mientras lo veía retener las lágrimas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Y aún parece ayer. –Estaba susurrando mientras miraba las fotos en un estado deplorable.

Él amaba a su hijo. Hiciese lo que hiciese, ese era su hijo mayor, el favorito, el que se supone que sería un profesional. Y el que hubiese muerto, lo había golpeado de manera brutal. _No más que a mí,_ pero lo había golpeado. Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, estaba furioso.

-Fuera. –Le arrebaté la chaqueta para ponerla en su lugar y aparté las fotos de su lado. –No tienes derecho a estar aquí, vete. –Me estaba alterando pero no elevé la voz, mamá estaba dormida y ella no merecía presenciar otro alboroto.

Itachi odiaba que entraran a su cuarto, hasta yo debía pedir permiso y eso no iba a cambiar ahora que no estaba. No iba a permitir que, precisamente él, entrara aquí a llorarle a un espacio vacío, salvo de recuerdos.

-Era mi hijo, Sasuke. –Los ojos apagados de papá me calaron hondo, hasta el fondo, pero no cambié mi posición ni mi estado.

-Y era mi hermano, papá. –Hice una pausa y solté el veneno. –Él no confiaba en ti, así que sal de aquí. Te debe estar odiando al verte en su cuarto, revisando sus cosas. –No me inmuté al ver el enojo en los ojos de papá y mucho menos al verlo pararse de forma rápida. Se detuvo justo a un paso de mí. -¿Qué? ¿Volverás a golpearme, aprovechando que ya no hay quien me defienda? -Lo desafié con la mirada y me empujó muy fuerte hasta que me sacó del cuarto y apagó la luz, antes de cerrar la puerta, para salir él también.

-No. –Sus ojos centellearon con algo que no supe descifrar. - No golpeo _**enfermos.**_ –Y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar.

Le propiné un golpe que lo pegó de forma brusca a la puerta del cuarto y le grité en la cara.

-Te odio, así como te odiaba él. –Miré su rostro, ladeado a un lado y sus ojos se apagaron, ensombrecidos de dolor y rabia.

_**Había golpeado a mi padre.**_

La realidad me hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás y no me creía lo que hice. Nunca antes había hecho ni siquiera ademán de levantarle la mano y me di asco a mí mismo. Había hecho lo que con tanto reproche le critiqué. Cometí el mismo error que él y supe que la relación padre e hijo estaba deshecha.

Mamá estaba saliendo de su cuarto con una bata de dormir enrollada en su cuerpo y chilló al ver la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Corrió hacia donde estaba papá y la sentí temblar. Sus hombros estaban moviéndose demasiado rápido y me sentí la peor basura del mundo. -¿sasuke? –En un segundo estuvo frente a mí y gritó muy fuerte al ver mis manos hinchadas y rotas. -¿Qué hiciste? –Y giró a ver de nuevo a papá, buscando indicios de sangre que no iba a hallar. Había golpeado a papá, sí, pero no a un punto para sacarle sangre, lo de las manos fue al haber golpeado la lápida de Itachi.

Seguía parado en el mismo sitio sin saber que hacer, papá me estaba mirando las manos y se acercó a mí. Yo retrocedí por instinto, pensando que quizás me iba a devolver el golpe y ya estaba demasiado cansado para soportarlo.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Su preocupación me golpeó los oídos y fruncí el ceño en confusión. ¿Se estaba preocupando por mí? Decidí responder para bajarle tensión al momento y porque merecían una respuesta, _aunque fuese una mentira._

-Me golpee en el juego, caí al suelo de forma brusca y mis manos detuvieron el choque en la cara. –Susurré de forma lenta y los escuché suspirar.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? ¿Por qué estaban peleando ésta vez? –Mamá intercalaba su mirada entre ambos y abrí la boca para responder, sólo que Fugaku se adelantó.

-No estábamos discutiendo, Mikoto, Sasuke me ayudó a incorporarme. –Hizo una pausa para mirarme- Me había caído al terminar de subir las escaleras. Estoy bien. –Mintió. Mamá no debió tragarse la mentira y yo aún no lo asimilaba. –Vuelve a la cama, amor, yo iré enseguida, le daré a Sasuke una pastilla para la hinchazón. –Ella asintió con un rastro de dudas y, mortificada, volvió al cuarto.

Me quedé ahí, congelado en mi sitio mientras veía la mano de papá palpar su mejilla herida y me hundió la culpa.

-Lo siento.

-Ya somos dos –Fue su respuesta. –Sígueme, te daré esa pastilla y de paso tomaré otra yo.

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Empezamos a bajar las escaleras pero un agudo dolor de cabeza me hizo tambalear. Papá lo notó enseguida y me ayudó a sentarme en un escalón.

-¿Estás bien? –Miré a mi padre y sentí ganas de abrazarlo. Ya no recordaba el calor de un abrazo verdadero excepto los de mamá. El último que recibí con total calor fue el de Itachi, una noche antes de morir y la tristeza me hizo ahogarme.

-Sí. –Le susurré. –Sólo necesito dormir. –Me levanté sin esperar respuesta, y aún mareado, me fui a mi cuarto. No quería pastillas, no quería nada más que dormir.

Dejé a papá con la palabra en la boca. Ya era demasiado por un día, mañana despertaría y tomaría algo para el dolor y me aseguraría de tomarme la maldita pastilla para la depresión. Estos achaques de tristeza ya me estaban empezando a fastidiar.

Entré al cuarto y quise lanzarme en la cama, pero olía a cementerio y suciedad y necesitaba ducharme. Me quité la ropa de forma apresurada y templé el agua. Aguanté un soplido al meterme bajo el chorro de agua tibia y lo primero que hice fue quitar la suciedad de mis manos ensangrentadas. Estaba agotado. El día había sido caótico en todo sentido. Terminé de lavar todo mi cuerpo y salí para ponerme un bóxer y un pantalón de tela suave para dormir.

Apenas terminé caí directo en la mullida almohada y desee poder dormir lo que mi cuerpo me estaba exigiendo, pero tal parece que ésta sería una de esas noches con insomnio y despertaría el doble de cansado de lo que ya estaba. Suspiré y me coloqué boca arriba.

-Oh, vamos… déjame dormir, ¿sí?, necesito hacerlo. Sabes que necesito hacerlo. –Susurré al techo del cuarto en una plegaría desesperada a Dios.

Tapé mis ojos con el antebrazo y suspiré una, dos, tres veces. Me senté en la cama de golpe al escuchar pasos cerca de mi cuarto. Tal vez era mamá. Esperé a que se acercara y vi la sombra, por debajo de la puerta, situarse frente a mi cuarto. Pero no entró. Tardó menos de un minuto ahí y sólo se fue, volví a escuchar los pasos alejándose. ¿Y si era papá? Un impulso absurdo me hizo levantarme y salir del cuarto, al pasillo.

Miré a todas partes y alcancé a ver la puerta del cuarto de mis padres cerrarse. Me encogí de hombros y volví a entrar. Me apoyé en la puerta y me deslicé por ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con mi vida?

Hice un repaso de todo lo sucedido el día de hoy y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Kakashi. E hice lo que me dijo. Una autoevaluación. Encerré mi cabeza en mis rodillas al darme de cuenta que sí estaba enfermo y no podía controlarlo. Lo de hoy fue malo, fue muy malo y abrí mis ojos de golpe al recordar a Sakura.

La pelirrosa bonita que se había preocupado de un chico al cual acababa de conocer y con el cual no había hablado ni 20 minutos seguidos. El remordimiento me estaba consumiendo pero decidí ir a mi cama y acostarme, mañana resolvería las cosas con ella. _Deseaba hacerlo._

Cuando estuve acostado escuché el sonido alejado de mi celular. Era un mensaje. Estaba tan cansado que estuve tentado a dejarlo pasar, no sabía en qué parte del cuarto estaba el teléfono y no tenía ánimos de levantarme. Pero seguro era Naruto y le debía más que una disculpa.

Busqué en las mesas y no estaba, me fui al baño y saqué el pantalón del cesto, ubiqué el teléfono en el bolsillo, era una suerte que hubiese escuchado el sonido de un mensaje, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era uno, eran 4. Me devolví a la cama y me acosté, fue ahí cuando vi lo tarde que era y me dio remordimiento que aún estuviera despierto. Dos mensajes eran notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de mamá de hace rato –debía haberme llamado pensando que aún no había llegado- y me fui a los otros.

Abrí el primero, era de Naruto. -**¿En dónde estás, Sasuke? Nada te llega al WhatsApp- **Pulsé para responder. –**Ando en casa desde hace un rato, estoy bien, siento mucho lo de hoy.- **Enviar. Y me fui al otro, era de un número desconocido y lo abrí. –**Hola, Sasuke, es Sakura. Le pedí tu número a Naruto, lamento si eso te incomoda y lamento la hora también, pero quedé algo, uhh, bueno… preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien?, lo siento de nuevo- ** Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y me hizo sentarme en la cama, leí el mensaje nuevamente y la tensión disminuyó de inmediato. Estaba preocupada por mí. La pelirrosa pidió mi número y me escribió. Respondí al instante, sonriendo. –**Sakura, hola. El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, lamento lo de hoy, te lo recompensaré si me dejas. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a casa? Y no, no me incomoda en lo absoluto, más bien me alegra.- **enviar.

Volví a acostarme con el teléfono en mi torso desnudo y por fin sentí el oxígeno entrar en mis pulmones. Lo sentí vibrar y la emoción anticipada me hizo sonreír, de nuevo. Aunque disminuí mi sonrisa al ver que era la respuesta de Naruto. –**No importa, hermano. Todo bien. Espero que realmente estés bien, debemos hablar mejor de esto.- **Estaba preocupado, lo sabía. –**Lo estoy, ahora lo estoy, créeme. Gracias hermano, de verdad. Hasta mañana.- **Y le agradecía todo el apoyo.

-Y gracias a ti también, porque por fin haces que me pase algo bueno. –Susurré al vacío, no sabía si agradecía a Dios o a Itachi, pero sea a quien sea, espero que escuche. Sentí el teléfono vibrar y vi que era un mensaje de Sakura. –**Bien, estoy bien. Le pedí a Naruto que me trajera a casa apenas salimos del restaurant. ¿Seguro estás bien?, No pienses que estoy loca o algo así, sólo me gustaría ser tu amiga.-** Exhalé el aire que tenía reprimido y sonreí. No me importaba si la chica estaba loca o no. Cuando iba a responder vi que un nuevo mensaje llegaba, pero éste era un WhatsApp. Era de Sakura, estaba en línea.

-**…Y sí, ¿cómo me vas a recompensar? –**Reí un poco al ver por donde iba todo y antes de responder abrí su foto. Salía sentada en el borde de una piscina, con el cabello hacia atrás por el viento, la mirada al frente y los píes dentro del agua. Por Dios, era hermosa.

-**Podemos ir a comer un helado, o lo que quieras. ¿Naruto se portó bien contigo? Y no, no pienso que estés loca, o al menos no más que yo. Me encantaría ser tu amigo. –**Y le envíe junto a eso una carita sonriente. Miré la hora, eran las 4:05am. -**¿No tienes sueño?**

**-Sí, eso estaría bien. Y sí jajajaja, ese rubio hiperactivo me cae bien. -**La imaginé riendo y no pude evitar reír un poco**. -Todos estamos algo locos, Sasuke. **–La profundidad de sus palabras me hizo meditarlo un poco. –**Y sí, un poco. ¿Y tú?**

**-No, la verdad no, aunque debería dormir y tú igual. Naruto es genial, algo idiota, pero genial jajajaja. Tomaré en cuenta esas palabras. –**Esperé un minuto y miré que estaba en línea, pero no respondía. –**Buenas noches, pelirrosa.**

**-Buenas noches, Sasuke. **–Vi que se iba y reaccioné. Había olvidado cuadrar lo del helado. Menudo torpe. Itachi seguro que se estaba partiendo de risa. Coloqué el teléfono a cargar y apagué la lámpara, ya era muy tarde y mañana debía ir a la universidad.

Las reuniones con Tsunade eran los miércoles, y ya estaba empezando el lunes. Éste domingo nos llamó de urgencia pues tenía tiempo para otra consulta y mamá me obligó a ir. Creo que antes de irnos dijo algo como que la siguiente consulta sería sólo conmigo. Genial, después de dos meses es que quería hablar conmigo. Bufé e intenté quedarme dormido a los pocos minutos, deseando poder tener otro tipo de vida, con un hermano vivo, con un padre amoroso y una novia como Sakura.

Abrí los ojos al pensar en eso último y no supe si reprocharme o reír por el pensamiento. No llevaba nada de conocerla y ella quería ser mi amiga, yo no debía estar pesando en ella de otro modo.

_**No debía, pero sí podía.**_ Y con ese último pensamiento me quedé dormido, ésta vez rogando soñar con ella.

* * *

A ver, ¡hola! ¿Qué tal están? yo espero que bien. Yo ando bien, algo -muy- estresada con las clases, y es por eso que no sé cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo, pues todos estos ya los tenía listos desde hace un tiempo, lo único que he hecho es modificarlos.

Realmente dudo poder subirla el próximo sábado, a menos que me entre un ataque de inspiración y la tenga antes de viajar. (Sí, salgo de viaje el mismo sábado, quizás antes) y finalizo las clases el jueves -o eso creo.- De todos modos me disculpo de antemano por la demora y espero, de todo corazón, que les esté gustando la historia.

Ahora, hablando de éste capi. Ya aquí se empieza a ver el interés entre ambos:3 **¿Les gustó?:3 **

_**Respondiendo a sus lindos reviews:**_

**Muscy, **¡Holaaa! Qué emoción, una nueva lectora:3 muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, tienes muchas dudas, lo sé... y me encanta jajajajja. Esa es la idea, crear suspenso y es genial que te envuelva, todas esas dudas se aclararán en los próximos capítulos. Sí, alguien debía morir y Fugaku, pues... jajaja y sí, ya Saku apareció y estará bastante por acá. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capi te haya gustado, un abrazo!

**Ckonii-Soto-93 'u,** ¡hola! muchas gracias por leer y comentar:3 sí, acá comienza su historia y bueno... Kakashi, lamentablemente, no tiene la razón): pero aún hay sorpresas... a ver que pasa(; de nuevo, gracias y espero éste te haya gustado, un abrazo!

**Awase Kagami Ayumi,** Awwww, sí, los guapos siempre tienden a morir y dejarnos /3 pero era justo y necesario que alguien tan cercano a Sasuke, muriera. Muy interesante tu pregunta, pensé que nadie se la haría. Bueno, quise hacer algo diferente. No sé si habrás visto mis otros fics, pero siempre trato de hacer historias con temas diferentes y al leer sobre ésta enfermedad, me pareció muy interesante en todos los sentidos, y saber que quizás puedo hacer magia con algo tan complicado, me parece un reto excelente. Trato siempre de leer sobre este trastorno, para que mis lectoras (las que quizás no lo conozcan) sepan de qué trata, pues es algo que le puede suceder a muchas personas, no sólo a Sasuke. Espero que, con el paso del tiempo, comprendan un poco de lo que trata ser "Bipolar". Ay, muchas gracias, finalizo la semana que viene... o eso espero. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar la historia, espero te haya gustado éste capítulo, un abrazo!

**Blooraptor,** ¡Gracias! espero que éste haya sido de tu agrado, también. Un abrazo!

Y a todos los demás, también, GRACIAS. Ustedes son mi linda motivación, un gran abrazo y hasta el próximo.

_**...¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! *suspiro* ¿Por dónde empezar? Estoy muy apenada con ustedes. Sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado, pero la verdad es que no he tenido la motivación suficiente y apenas anoche fue que tuve el capítulo listo. El viernes tenía algo, pero no me gustó y no saben cuantas veces dejé la página en blanco, negándome a subir un mal capítulo sólo porque sí. Así que lo siento mucho, pero anoche me dieron un empujonsito y bueno, ahora sí que me gustó lo que salió. Además, está un poco más largo de lo que normalmente lo hago y espero eso sirva de recompensa por la espera.**

**Espero estén muy bien. Yo lo estoy, con la fiebre del mundial a millón, ¿y ustedes? ¿Ven fútbol? ¿A qué equipo le van?c:**

**Volviendo al tema... ¡Espero les guste el capítulo!:3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_¿Qué es el amor? ¿Se lo han preguntado alguna vez? Yo suelo a veces tratar de buscarle respuestas a esa pregunta universal, sólo que siempre acabo contradiciéndome. No es que esté enamorado ni mucho menos, pero todos se preguntan lo mismo y pues, ustedes ya saben, la curiosidad mató al gato._

_A veces creo que es una materia más de la vida misma, para ver cuánto podemos hacer para aprobarla, otras, creo que es sólo un pecado mortal y es por ello que terminamos muriendo -no literalmente, claro está. __**O no siempre**__- pero sí de dolor, de sufrimiento._

_Algunos opinan que es aquello por lo que vivimos, __**yo opino que aún no sé porqué vivo**__, otros creen que es parte de un castigo demencial que nos impuso Dios para castigarnos por pecadores__**, yo aún no sé qué pecados –exactamente- he cometido**__... Pero volvemos al principio, sin respuestas._

_Entonces, por fin, ¿qué es el amor?_

_**Y, hablando aquí entre nos, ¿no será el amor, una rama más de la locura?**_

* * *

_Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic…_

Maldito aparato. ¿No podía sonar un poco más… suave? Suspiré y me senté en la cama, tratando de no caer dormido nuevamente. Me estiré, sacándome de encima las sábanas y agarrando ropa limpia para ir a la universidad, aunque tenía sueño, hoy era uno de esos días en los que tenía ánimos, aunque fuese tan temprano. Tenía clase de Contabilidad a las 7:30am y aún eran las 6:00am.

Me metí en la ducha, disfrutando de un baño relajante con agua caliente, sacando todo el frío de mi cuerpo y espabilándome lo suficiente. Lavé mis dientes al salir y me vestí. A las 7:00am ya estaba abajo, saludando a mamá con un beso. Papá no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Buen día, mamá. ¿Y papá? –Haber hecho la pregunta en voz alta, no sólo sorprendió a Mikoto, sino a mí también.

-Buen día, hijo. Salió hace unos 10 minutos, creo que dijo algo de ir a revisar unos papeles importantes. –Papá era abogado, uno de los mejores desde hacía unos 15 años, tenía su propia firma y normalmente sólo trabajaba con casos extremos. -¿Desayunarás aquí? –Negué un poco con la cabeza, eso de comer huevos revueltos por la mañana, no era lo mío.

-Gracias, prefiero comer en la universidad. –Me levanté de la silla, agarré el bolso y le di otro beso a mamá, tratando de apaciguar su ofensa hacia su rico –y nótese el sarcasmo- desayuno. –Te quiero. –Ella rió un poco por lo infantil y me devolvió el gesto amoroso. Caminé rumbo a la salida cuando escuché su respuesta.

-También te quiero, no vayas a llegar tan tarde en la noche, ¿sí? Tenemos visitas. –Me detuve abruptamente. Las visitas no eran lo mío y las odiaba. Mikoto siempre suele avisarme pero yo nunca asistía o siempre llegaba cuando las personas se iban.

-Gracias por avisarme, mamá, vendré lo bastante tarde como pa…

-No, Sasuke, necesito que estés aquí con nosotros. –Ella se había cruzado de brazos y me había llamado _Sasuke_. Algo estaba mal y me puse en alerta de inmediato.

-¿Quién vendrá? –Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo no llegues tarde. –Y se giró, ignorándome, como hacía de niño cuando le pedía algo y no me lo quería dar, porque estaba castigado. Suspiré un par de veces, para hacerme notar, pero ella sólo me ignoró. Me giré de nuevo y salí de casa. Estaba tratando de no enojarme, ya era un milagro haber despertado de buen humor como para cambiar eso. Me detuve al notar que mi auto no estaba.

-¿Pero qué carajos? –Susurré al aire. ¿Y mi auto? Estaba el de papá, pero no el mío. Genial, el señor se había llevado mi auto por quien sabe que cosa. Pensé en devolverme y buscar las llaves del suyo, pero preferí ir andando. Caminar me haría bien y hacía mucho no caminaba estas calles. Un pequeño hormigueo me invadió, como si no estuviera sólo, como si alguien estuviese ahí conmigo, en silencio. Una paz me invadió y realmente deseé no acabar como el tío Sam.

Itachi y yo solíamos caminar cada mañana, entre empujones y pláticas amenas. Suspiré. Itachi se estuviera graduando este año, a mi me faltaban 2 aún. Iba terminando el 6to semestre, ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones. La universidad nos habló de pasar el verano jugando fútbol, todo pagado por ellos, sólo a los mejores jugadores. En nuestro equipo destacábamos Naruto, Neji, Kiba y yo. Gaara no quiere ir, así que no se anotó, dijo algo de viajar con Temari –su novia- y creo que el resto es historia. Naruto se lo tomó muy bien, pero dijo que iría sólo si yo iba. Mis padres estaban hablando algo de irse de viaje una semana a Londres, pero yo no hacía nada con ellos en su segunda luna de miel y jugar fútbol me hacía _respirar, _así que acepté, porque necesitaba alejarme de todo un poco.

A medida que iba caminando, empecé a ver a las personas salir de sus casas para irse al trabajo, regar el césped, caminar a sus mascotas y algunos niños caminar a las escuelas. Todo era pacífico, hasta que la bocina de un auto casi me deja sordo. El auto era rojo, llamativo y escandaloso, así que sólo podía ser de una persona.

-¡Sasu! Sube, sube. –_Karin. _Estuve a punto de negarme, lo juro, pero no quería ser grosero. Salí de la cera y abrí la puerta de co-piloto. Automáticamente me inundó el aroma a rosas y frutas, era demasiado fuerte, toda ella era demasiado fuerte. Karin no me caía mal, me acosté con ella una vez a causa del alcohol y bueno, supongo que el resto es historia. _Es Karin, después de todo._

-Gracias, Karin. –Aún no arrancaba. Me estaba mirando a través de sus gafas de sol y se estaba mordiendo los labios, en la espera de un beso que no iba a llegar. Tenía un escote algo pronunciado y un pantalón algo ajustado. Encontré, por fin, a la persona que le hace competencia en busto a mi querida psiquiatra. Traté de reprimir una sonrisa incrédula.

-No es nada, Sasu. –Se acercó y besó mi mejilla de forma sonora. Me incomodé un poco y me arrepentí al instante de haber aceptado el aventón. Giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana y, disimuladamente, limpié el labial de la mejilla. Lo que menos necesitaba era que pensaran que entre ambos hay algo.

Finalmente arrancó y, gracias al cielo, iba a velocidad moderada. Ella iba hablando de maquillajes, clases, y más tonterías. ¿Cómo es que pude haberme acostado con alguien así?, gracias al cielo –de nuevo- por no recordar más que como desperté desnudo y con ella a mi lado, en casa de Kiba. Esa fiesta fue una locura. El camino fue igual de tedioso que su voz y me empecé a sentir levemente irritado. Lancé un sonoro suspiro cuando visualicé la universidad a media cuadra.

Llegamos al campus y me bajé primero que ella, buscando aire fresco y puro para respirar. Me despedí con una mano, ignorando el agitar desenfrenado de su palma para detenerme, pero la ignoré y seguí. Ya era tarde, era casi la hora y aún no había desayunado. Caminé al cafetín y estaba casi vacío, exceptuando algunas mesas que no me molesté en observar.

-Buenos días, señora Chiyo, ¿me da uno de sus ricos pastelitos de jamón y un café?, por favor. –La vieja mujer me sonrió con dulzura, su sonrisa y su mirada eran muy suaves, me hacían recordar a mamá. Siempre que quería paz, venía aquí a pedir algo, cualquier cosa, sólo para escuchar de su día. La vi asentir y buscar mi orden con calma. La vi caminar por la pequeña cocina y noté que sus piernas eran pesadas y ya estaba muy mayor. Sentí pena, tristeza y me imaginé la sombra de mi querida amiga cernirse sobre ella, para llevársela de este mundo a un lugar mejor. Aguanté un poco la respiración, alejando esa imagen de mi mente y buscando la vida en sus pupilas.

-Aquí tienes, Sasuke. Buen provecho. –Y la encontré, seguida de un cansancio que me hizo querer cerrar los ojos y aparecer en otro mundo, en otra vida, en otra época. En algún lugar en el cual, el dolor de la falta física de una persona, no afecte a otras.

-Muchas gracias, señora Chiyo. ¿Qué tal su día? –La vi arrugar el entrecejo y tocar su frente. Respondió con voz cansina.

-Bueno, hijo, aquí… en la lucha. –La vi acercarse un poco para susurrarme cerca del rostro- Te diré un secreto. –Asentí con diversión y me acerqué más a ella, apoyando mi torso en el mesón que nos separaba. –Creo que me salió una arruga más. –Y al segundo estallé en risas, seguidas de las de ella.

Sea como sea, la hermosa mujer aún estaba viva y debía disfrutar de ello.

-Hey, señora Chiyo, no se deje engatusar por este enclenque, dicen que es un mujeriego. –Eso, seguido de un leve golpe en la nuca, fueron el "buenos días" de Naruto. Seguí riendo y me fui a una mesa, tras sonreírle a la hermosa mujer. Naruto ya estaba sentado, con una lata de refresco en las manos y la sonrisa bailarina en su rostro. Llegaron a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior, al salir del restaurant y me encogí en mí mismo.

-Hola. –Saludé sin ánimos. Miré mi comida y el apetito estaba amenazando con irse.

-Ni se te ocurra, hermano, no pasa nada, ya te lo dije. –Lo miré y negué un poco con la cabeza, para dar el primer mordisco. Como dije, Naruto es especial. –Mejor cuéntame. –Lo miré interrogante, aún masticando. -¿Hablaste con Sakura? –Y me atraganté.

El sólo nombrarla me hizo casi escupir la comida. Lo miré mal mientras que el muy idiota sólo se reía. Pero había algo diferente en él, se veía divertido, _**feliz**_. Y supe que algo había escondido.

-Sí, anoche estuvimos hablando. Me disculpé con ella. –Él me miró tratando de estudiar mi respuesta y ahora sí que decidí preguntar. –Escúpelo. ¿Qué pasa? –Se encogió de hombros y, como siempre hacía cuando me quería esconder algo, estuvo a punto de pronunciar…

-No sé de que me hablas. –Eso. Pero Naruto a mi no me engañaba, no por nada era mi mejor amigo.

-Ni lo pienses, dime. –Le insistí, a estas alturas había dejado mi pastelito a medias para cruzarme de brazos. Su radiante mirada cambió a otra, con un poco de culpa y remordimiento y una sonrisa nerviosa bailaba en su rostro, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno, nada, Sasuke, no pasa nada. –Lo fulminé con la mirada y me senté recto en la silla, en advertencia, y Naruto terminó suspirando, derrotado.

-Sakura me pidió tu número e Hinata dijo algo así como que ustedes estuvieron hablando y bueno, creo que le gustas. –Alcé una ceja. ¿Eso era todo? Pues sí, habíamos habl… ¿le gusto?

-¿Qué?

-Son sólo suposiciones mías, Sakura hacía mucho dejó de involucrarse con chicos por una experiencia pasada tormentosa, y bueno, nos extrañó que te escribiera, es todo. –Dejé de escuchar cuando habló pronunció "experiencia pasada tormentosa"

-¿Le hicieron daño? –La pregunta brotó de mis labios sin poder contenerla, hasta que escuché el llamado de la señora Chiyo, haciendo callar al rubio antes de hablar.

-Hijos, ya son las 7:40am, ¿no deben ir a sus clases? -¡_¿Qué?! _

-Ya vamos. –Gritamos al unísono y, tras echar todo al bote de basura, salimos corriendo de allí. Naruto estudiaba contaduría y, aunque veíamos algunas clases juntas, hoy no era uno de esos días.

-Me debes una respuesta. –Le dije antes de separarnos en el pasillo y me dirigí a la clase, sin esperar su mueca. Toqué la puerta antes de entrar y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí. –Lo siento, profesora, se me hizo tarde. –Ella sólo me indicó sentarme y me dirigí a la tercera fila.

La clase pasó igual de lenta que todas. Contabilidad era fácil, eran sólo números, no sé que le pueden ver de difícil a algo tan simple, pero al parecer yo tenía a los compañeros más gafos de toda la universidad. Apenas Anko anunció la salida, tomé mis cosas y salí. Lo primero que hice fue detenerme en una pared y abrir el bolsillito lateral de mi bolso para buscar mi teléfono, no lo revisaba desde anoche al terminar de hablar con Sakura.

_Sakura._ ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Será que Naruto tiene razón? Negué con la cabeza, era absurdo, nadie gusta de otra persona en menos de dos horas. Cuando saqué el teléfono, se topó con mi mirada la pequeña cajita blanca que contenía las malditas pastillas para la depresión y dudé al momento de tomarlas. Tenía días burlando a mamá, haciéndola creer que las tomaba, pero la realidad es que las olvidaba y tampoco me hacía gracia tener que tomar pastillas para la depresión. Pero entonces recordé el episodio de ayer y las dudas se esfumaron, haciéndome guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sacar una pastillita. Caminé al filtro más cercano y llené un vaso de agua para introducir la cosa blanca en mi boca e ingerirla.

De cierto modo me sentí más calmado. Como si estuviera haciendo algo bien, después de tanto rollo. Ubiqué las escaleras de emergencia, esas que llevan a la terraza, y me senté en el último escalón, lejos de la vista de casi todos. Las puertas hacia la terraza estaban cerradas, había manera de subir, claro que sí –yo la descubrí-, pero no tenía ganas. Mi siguiente clase era en media hora y aún necesitaba hablar con Naruto.

Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y vi que tenía varios mensajes de varias conversaciones en WhatsApp, desbloqué la aplicación y vi que unos eran del grupo de fútbol, había uno de Naruto de hace rato y varios de Sakura. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos de la impresión y traté de reprimir el impulso de sonreír. Ignoré los del grupo y me concentré primero en el de Naruto.

-**No cuentes con esa respuesta. No es algo que me pertenezca contar, hermano. Lo siento. Pero a mi no me engañas, sé que te gustó la pelirrosa.- **Entonces acompañó de eso, una carita pícara y boba como él. Seguí sonriendo y le mandé como respuesta un dedo ofensivo, ya mas tarde hablaría con él. Me dirigí al de Sakura y lo leí con calma.

**-Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal amaneces?-** En blanco, así quedó mi mente y fruncí el ceño. ¿Me estaba dando los buenos días? Eso había sido antes de despertar. **–Buenos días, pelirrosa. Bien, en la universidad. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué despiertas tan temprano? –**Enviar. Su última conexión había sido en el momento de escribirme, quizás no tenía el teléfono en las manos. Y empecé a indagar…

¿Quién era Sakura? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué no se acerca a los chicos? ¿Por qué…?

Detuve la sarta de preguntas acumuladas que tenía en la cabeza y me levanté del sitio. Revisé por última vez la conversación y no hubo cambios. Me dirigí a la cancha de fútbol, allá solían estar los chicos a estas horas. Los muy vagos tenían un horario lo bastante flexible –exceptuándonos a Naruto y a mi- y podían andar en la cancha a todas horas.

Cuando llegué, vi a los chicos calentando unos pases y muy concentrados. Mis píes estaban hormigueando por sentir el balón en ellos, pero no debía hacer mucha presión después del desgaste de ayer. El golpe aún me latía con cada paso que daba y no debía presionar más mi fallida suerte, al menos no si no quería que mamá me matara. Las manos aún me molestaban al usarlas y eso era motivo suficiente para hacerme frenar.

-Hey, Sasuke. –Dirigí mi mirada a las gradas y vi a Hinata agitando sus manos hacia mí, sentada junto a Ino. Pero lo que desvió mi mirada y me hizo afianzar la vista, fue ver a Sakura a unos metros de ellas, caminando con su teléfono en las manos, escribiendo algo en él, mientras sonreía ampliamente. Dejó el teléfono y fue rápidamente a saludar a las chicas, sin notarme. El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y mi mente hizo click al unir ciertas piezas.

-**Pues bien, con sueño y, bueno, creo que en el mismo lugar que tú **–inserte aquí carita sacando la lengua**- ¿crees que tendré la pequeña suerte de cobrarte ese café? Mira que el sueño me está volviendo loca.-**

Y no pude evitar reír por como son las cosas. Mi risa se detuvo cuando vi a Ino señalarme con aplomo y agitar su palma hacia mí. Sakura sólo desvió la mirada y juraría que se sonrojó. Así que la pelirrosa era toda una fiera por medio de un teléfono y toda timidez en persona.

Caminé hacia ellas, guardando el teléfono sin responder a su mensaje y guardando también la sonrisa.

-Hola, chicas. –Saludé a Hinata con un beso en la frente, a Ino con uno en la mejilla y Sakura aún se hacía la loca, mordiendo con demasiado aplomo su labio inferior, casi haciéndose daño. No la saludé pero me senté junto a ella y, cuando por fin me miró, le saqué el labio de entre sus dientes. Ella abrió sus bonitos ojos en vergüenza. Las chicas estaban concentradas en el juego de los muchachos.

-Te harás daño. –Burla. Ella frunció el ceño y bufó un poco, yo traté de no reír.

-Hola para ti también. –Y se concentró en la cancha. Imité su gesto y vi a lo lejos a Naruto entrar, mientras cambiaba su camisa, y se ponía a calentar un poco. Su mirada se topó con la mía y, por un nanosegundo, en Sakura y sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-¿No irás a jugar con ellos? –La miré al escuchar su pregunta y bufé, haciéndola sonreír en venganza.

-No. El golpe de ayer me dejó algo adolorido y prefiero no tentar mi mala suerte. –Y la bonita pelirrosa se apenó toda.

-Entonces, ¿sigue en píe lo del café? –La miré. Era hermosa, en momentos parecía una niña y en otros parecía una mujer. Me levanté del sitio y me gané con ello el silencio y la mirada de las chicas sobre mí.

-Claro que sí. –Le tendí la mano y ella sólo negó un poco con la cabeza y me pasaba de largo.

-¿A dónde van? –Esa fue Ino, Sakura siguió caminando, ignorando a la rubia. Empecé a caminar y giré para verla. Le iba a responder cuando Hinata lo hizo por mí.

-Saku le pidió un favor a Sasu, Ino, no deben tardar. ¿Verdad? –Touché. La mirada de la pelinegra me advertía que pronto tendríamos una larga conversación. Asentí y me despedí con la mano. Ubiqué a Sakura en la entrada y me encontré con ella.

-¿Te dijeron algo? –Ahora tenía frente a mí a la Sakura pícara, libre de timidez y cobardía.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. –Me encogí de hombros y ella se relajó un poco.

Caminamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro, pasando de largo los edificios sin rumbo fijo. Sólo caminando, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Dónde estudias? –_Idiota. _Esa no era mi idea de comenzar una conversación.

-En ningún lado, por ahora.

-¿No estudias?

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, sólo me sorprende. –Silencio. Seguimos caminando lento, rodeando los bancos y llegando al pequeño prado lleno de bonitos árboles y flores, bañados por la luz del sol. Pacífico, así era este lugar.

-¿No te pasa, que a veces sientes envidia de todo esto? –Ahora sí que no entendí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ella dejó de mirar los árboles para posar su vista en un pájaro, era muy pequeño y amarillo con franjas negras.

-A todo esto. A lo que nos rodea. A la libertad de la vida ajena. –Medité su respuesta.

-Sí. –No quise continuar –no sabía cómo-. Ella me miró. Estábamos de píe, al lado de un árbol de cerezo con sus flores en su mejor momento.

-Yo igual. Creo que la vida es bastante injusta en su manera barata de cobrarnos los errores que cometemos. –Aún no lo entendía.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Su mirada se intensificó de sobremanera y una nostalgia la invadió.

-No lo sé. –Suspiró y caminó hacia un banco de madera bañado en sombra. La seguí. -¿No te pasa que conoces a alguien, y es como si la conocieras de hace mucho tiempo?

-¿Te pasa eso conmigo? –Ella rió entre dientes.

-¿Te gusta responder a las preguntas, con otras preguntas? –Reí junto a ella.

-Hey, no me copies, eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo. –Su sonrisa era bonita y no pude evitar mirarla por más tiempo del que era debido.

-Sí. Me pasa eso contigo. No sé como explicarlo, quizás es simpatía, confianza, no lo sé. Sólo me caes bien.

-También me caes bien. –Silencio. Ella volvió a concentrarse en aquello que nos estaba rodeando y analicé la vista desde otro punto.

Y llegué a la conclusión de que sí, todo era hermoso y pacífico, pero demasiado simple. Cada cosa, persona u objeto, tiene su propia perfección, su propia manera de ser pacífica y hermosa. Su propia manera de _**respirar.**_

-No siento envidia de todo esto, verdaderamente. –No la miré mientras hablaba- porque este árbol es hermoso, pero es simple y _**él realmente no es libre.**_ Además, si te pones a detallar todo, notarás que tenemos muchas similitudes con él, tiene sus defectos, por ejemplo, mira allí: aquella rama torcida o aquella hoja partida, también tiene sus ventajas, como su extraordinaria belleza única, también tiene temores, como nosotros, debe temer a que llegue alguien a echarlo abajo, a acabar con su vida, al igual que cada uno de nuestros miedos. Creo que, en realidad, no tengo nada que envidiar a este árbol, tampoco a estas flores y mucho menos a ese pájaro, que aunque es hermoso, está completamente solo. –La realidad volvió a golpearme- Igual que yo. –Terminé susurrando.

Nunca me ha gustado sentir dolor ajeno y mucho menos recibir la compasión de las personas. Cuando Itachi murió, me encerré en la habitación por un mes completo, negándome totalmente a recibir visitas para escuchar sus absurdas condolencias, nadie entendía lo que yo estaba sintiendo y no aceptaba sus palabras carentes de dolor. La hipocresía es la peor mentira de todas. Así que me reproché mentalmente por haber dicho todo aquello, porque la tristeza que inundó las pupilas de Sakura me hizo sentir débil, y se suponía que ella no debía formar parte de aquello que me hunde cada día.

-Todos estamos solos, Sasuke. –Reí con la amargura de no entenderla. –Yo lo estoy, tú lo estás, Hinata lo está cuando su papá la ofende, Ino lo está cuando sus novios la desechan como cual saco de basura, Naruto lo está cuando su mejor amigo lo está. Todos estamos solos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero no es algo que vaya a durar para siempre. La vida es injusta, pero suele se parcial en ciertos casos, y para suerte de nosotros, nos permite elegir si estar solos o acompañados. –El tono de voz con el que habló, me hizo mirarla más detalladamente, para darme cuenta que la tristeza inicial no era por mí, sino por ella. Y recordé las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo lo estás? –Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de preguntar. Se puso a la defensiva, su mirada cambió a una alarmante y retrocedió al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí. –Lo siento, olvídalo. No tienes que responder y yo no…

-Vivo sola. No por eso "estoy sola" ni nada parecido, pero vivo sola y a veces es deprimente. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 15 años, mamá se fue a vivir a otra ciudad y sólo habla conmigo cuando se acuerda de tener una hija. Papá está trabajando aquí y me quedé con él, no por decisión propia, si me lo preguntas, pero así resultaron las cosas. Me mudé sola cuando papá consiguió una mujer con quien vivir y me sentí el mal tercio. Ya soy una adulta, o eso intento, así que me puse a trabajar para no ser un saco de papas, dejando a un lado la universidad cuando no me falta tanto para terminar, y tengo un lindo departamento que aunque es pequeño, es cómodo. Tengo pensado entrar en esta universidad, por eso ahora estaré más por aquí. Pero entonces volvemos al principio, vivo sola. Estoy sola. No siempre, claro está, Hinata a veces está conmigo y la mujer de papá no es mala, Ino y Naruto me hacen reír, pero suelo estar sola cuando hablo con mamá y en vez de querer estar con ella, lo único que quiero es cortar la llamada y romper el teléfono, también estoy sola cuando me siento incómoda al estar con mis amigos y sentir que no pertenezco a ese círculo. –Hizo una pausa misteriosa- pero sobre todo estoy sola, cuando no tengo un hombro donde apoyarme para llorar, viendo películas como el Titanic. –No sé como tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para reír, pero lo hizo. Me miró mientras seguía riendo y negó un poco con la cabeza, metiendo su mano por mi nuca, y sus dedos en mi cabello, restándole importancia al asunto, susurrándome al oído con voz divertida. -¿Lo ves, Sasuke? Todos estamos solos en algún momento. –Su voz cambió a una más profunda, mientras su respiración me hacía cosquillas. –Pero yo me alegro de no estar sola mientras estoy contigo.

* * *

Disculpen si ven algún error y NO DUDEN EN DECIRME. De por sí ando algo ciega y escribiendo rápido pues más todavía para equivocarme. **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? **

No planeo prometer que publicaré éste sábado, no sé como ande de ánimos y de motivación, pero haré todo lo posible.

**Muchas gracias a esas personitas lindas que me comentan y a aquellas que me hablan directo al privado, no cuento con el tiempo necesario para responder a sus reviews, pero el próximo capítulo trataré de hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado, un abrazo. **

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Favs?**_

_**¿Follows?**_

_**¿Algún tomate?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Lamento tanto la demora! **Lo siento mucho, ya me da pena prometerles actualizar un día cuando realmente no podré hacerlo. He estado ocupada y bueno, lo admito, me entusiasmé mucho con otro fic que ha gustado mucho y ¡pffff! descuidé este, se llama "La otra", las invito a leerlo.

Pro aquí les traje el capítulo y trataré de escribir pronto el otro y subirlo. De ante mano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y por lo corto del capítulo, quise hacerlo más largo pero creo que lo terminé en un momento justo.

**_Muchísimas gracias por leer, esperar y comentar. Espero que les guste, un abrazo._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

_El miedo es eso que sentimos hacia las cosas que no conocemos. Sentimos miedo al hacer algo por primera vez, sentimos miedo al probar algo nuevo, sentimos miedo de enamorarnos._

_Es algo así como la venda que nos impide ver el mundo con nuestros propios ojos, pero que tiene un pequeño hoyo, muy pequeño, por el cual vemos un trozo de los que nos estamos perdiendo. Es en ese momento que descubrimos cosas nuevas, que nos quitamos las capas de tela y logramos enfocar, por pura curiosidad, aquellas cosas que nos estamos admirando. Sacando el miedo de nuestro cuerpo, enfrentado lo desconocido, superando el camino y dando un paso más._

_Es ahí, cuando por fin avanzamos._

* * *

La admiraba. Sakura estaba rota por dentro y aún así sonreía, y no hablo de esas sonrisa falsas que muchas personas ponen en sus labios, no, ella realmente sonreía. Como si no tuviera problemas, como si viviera feliz. Como si su mamá hablara con ella todos los días y le dijera que la ama, como si su papá no estuviese con otra mujer, como si no se sintiera un estorbo para todos, como si su inseguridad no la estuviese consumiendo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –No pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Hacer qué? –Ella había tomado una flor del suelo y jugaba con ella.

-Estar bien. –Me gané su mirada cristalina, llena de vida y, aunque no quise, sentí algo de envidia. No por su felicidad, sino por no saber como lograr una sonrisa auténtica con tanto peso encima. Respondió enseguida.

-Estuve mucho tiempo pasándola mal como para seguir haciéndolo. Sonreír es bueno, ¿sabías? Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. –Y se levantó. Caminó alejándose de mí y se giró cuando estuvo algo lejos.

-¿No vienes? Aún me debes el café, ni creas que se me ha olvidado. –Y reí. La risa brotó desde lo más hondo de mi ser y ella dio pequeños saltitos aplaudiendo.

-Así está mejor. Vamos, vamos. –Me urgió a caminar y enlazó su brazo con el mío, ahora hablando de trivialidades.

-Entonces, ¿planeas entrar en esta universidad? –Le pregunté.

-Sí, reuní el dinero suficiente y estoy arreglando lo de las equivalencias, así no pierdo tiempo y en dos años, aproximadamente, podré graduarme.

-Eso está muy bien. ¿Qué carrera?

-Informática. –Algo bajó por todo mi cuerpo y aguanté el impulso de detenerme.

_¿De todas las cerreras, debía estudiar esa?_

-¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke? –No me había dado cuenta, pero al parecer no aguanté lo suficiente y me detuve, ahora ella estaba viéndome con preocupación. De nuevo la maldita preocupación. ¿Qué acaso la gente no puede dejar de sentir lástima por mí? _Pero ella no sabe de él, ella realmente no sabe lo que sucedió hace tiempo._

La miré brevemente a los ojos, los cerré y suspiré. No iba a estropear este momento, no cuando realmente no quería.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué esa carrera? –Y di un paso. Me detuve, agarré impulso y seguí caminando. Ella me estaba viendo raro, como me ven las personas cuando saben que soy bipolar, como si estuviese enfermo. La vi dudar, pero caminó a mi lado, sólo que ahora no sonreía con la misma efusividad.

-En serio, ¿te pasa algo? –No respondí, sólo negué con la cabeza y miré el cielo esperando su respuesta. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. –Escogí esa carrera porque es interesante, me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con computadoras. ¿Tú qué estudias?

-Administración. –Cerré la boca. La abrí y la volví a cerrar. Ella no dijo nada y realmente lo agradecí. Llegamos al cafetín principal de la universidad en completo silencio y pedimos dos cafés, ella optó por uno de chocolate y yo por uno oscuro. Cancelé la orden y ubicamos una mesa. Nos sentamos en silencio y sentí su mirada en mí.

-Mira, sé que apenas nos conocemos y quizás tú no confíes en mí, y lo entiendo. Créeme. Pero nos hemos visto pocas veces y siempre te comportas raro, es como si… -Dejó la frase incompleta e hizo un mohín gracioso con sus labios. No sabía como completar la oración y me causaba gracia su frustración.

-Supongo que estoy en una edad en que todo es complicado, es todo. –Me encogí de hombros restando importancia al asunto anterior y le sonreí. Las mentiras siempre se me han dado fáciles, no es algo de lo cual me sienta orgulloso, pero muchas veces ayuda. _Irónico, porque las odio._ Ella me creyó, se relajó en su sitio y le dio un sorbo a su Moccacino. La imité.

-Suenas a un viejo. –Y casi escupo mi café, porque eso le había salido increíblemente ofensivo. Y reí. Reí porque ella realmente era graciosa.

-¿Eso fue una ofensa? –Ella sonrió.

-Te hice reír, ¿no? –Su sonrisa era complacida. Lo había hecho apropósito. Seguimos hablando de trivialidades y todo había quedado en orden.

Olvidé lo de la carrera, olvidé lo de mi hermano, olvidé lo de mi enfermedad. Olvidé muchas cosas que suelo tener siempre en la mente.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

-_¿Hola? Ah, eres tú. Sí, sí, ¿a qué hora? ¿QUÉ? Pero si ya es tardísimo. Mierda. Sí, ya voy para allá, por favor, no me dejes atrás, sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Nos vemos en 10 minutos. Adiós. _–Su rostro había pasado de la confusión, a la más grande de las preocupaciones.

-¿Está todo bien? –Se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigió a botar su basura en el cesto.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que se me olvidó hacer algo importante. Tengo que irme. Hasta otra ocasión. –Y la vi irse. Todo pasó en menos de dos minutos, ella había caminado hasta la salida y… se había devuelto.

-Lo siento. Muchas gracias por esto, Sasuke, en serio me divertí. –Había llegado por detrás, me había susurrado al oído y se había despedido con un beso en mi mejilla. Desgraciadamente, no pude verla. Cuando giré para ver por donde se había ido, ya no estaba.

-Sí que es rápida. –Susurré al aire y me levanté del sitio para irme a mi siguiente clase. Miré la hora en el celular y sonreí como estúpido.

Había perdido mis dos clases siguientes. Era hora de ir a casa.

* * *

No tenía planeado llegar a casa para el almuerzo, en realidad, pero ya no podría planear nada. Me había devuelto a la cancha para ver si los demás estaban ahí, pero estaba vacío salvo por unos chicos que no conocía. Ya era tarde, casi la hora del almuerzo. Había estado con Sakura unas 3 horas, aproximadamente, y no lo había notado.

Me dirigí a mi auto y… Esperen, yo no vine en el auto. Bien, ahora sí que estaba mal. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y yo no podría regresar a casa caminando, llegaría desmayándome. Se me pasó por la mente llamar a Fugaku y decirle que viniera a buscarme, pero hacía años que no hacía algo como eso y realmente no iba a empezar de nuevo. No había taxis a estas horas y casi toda la universidad estaba vacía, esperar un autobús a esta hora es algo así como misión imposible, pero era la opción más sencilla.

Caminé por todo el campus hasta salir a la parada de autobuses, contemplando el lugar completamente vacío. Con toda la resignación que tenía, me dirigí al banco con sombra más cercano y me senté. Eran casi las 12:00pm y ya me estaba pegando el hambre. Empecé un mantra, ese que nunca funciona.

_No te pongas de mal humor, no te pongas de mal humor, no te pongas de mal humor._

No podía llamar a Naruto, creo que había dicho algo de ir a comer con Hinata y los otros chicos tampoco eran opción. Y por nada del mundo me devolvería con Karin, que debería estar aún en alguna de sus clases. Bufé. No se veía ningún autobús cerca.

Debieron haber pasado unos 5 minutos hasta que un auto familiar se había detenido frente a mí. La ventana del copiloto de _mi auto_ se había bajado y papá me estaba hablando desde el interior.

-Vamos, sube. -¿Qué era peor? ¿Seguir esperando un bus, o que mi padre me lleve a casa en mi propio auto? Me levanté de mala gana y subí.

-¿Por qué tienes mi carro?

-¿Así se saluda ahora? –Y arrancó. No me dirigió mirada alguna e iba a una velocidad demasiado alta.

-Hola. ¿Por qué tanto apuro? Y aún no respondes mi pregunta.

-Tu madre me llamó, el almuerzo ya está listo y dijo que tú aún no habías llegado. Imaginé que estarías esperando un milagro. –Bufé audiblemente para que sepa que estaba irritado. Yo _no_ le había dicho a mamá que almorzaría allá.

-Bueno, eso no hubiese pasado si no te hubieses llevado mi auto.

-Ah, lo siento por eso, pensé que quizás tomarías el mío. Necesitaba el tuyo, es más grande. –Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué necesitabas un auto más grande que el tuyo? –El se tensó un minuto, sin responder. –Papá. –Hasta que suspiró.

-Estoy llevando unas cosas a casa, son grandes y pesadas. –_Se me pasó por alto qué cosas eran esas._

-Y no querías dañar tu auto. –Completé por él. Se encogió de hombros y, aunque estaba enojado porque él haya pensando en usar el mío, lo que hice fue reírme. Y me gané su mirada extrañada al detenerse en un semáforo.

Anoche estaba golpeando a mi padre y ahora estábamos teniendo la conversación más normal que no hemos tenido nunca. Era absurdo. Todo era absurdo.

-Supongo que tomaré eso como un "no me importa, toma mi auto siempre que quieras". –Y lo escuché reí entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza, aún confundido. Dejé de reír cuando asimilé sus palabras, pero no dejé de sonreír.

-Ni lo sueñes. No volverás a tomar mi auto. –Ya no respondió pero lo sentí reír entre dientes. Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, lleno de paz.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no hablaba con Fugaku, sin discutir? Sea como sea, esto era increíblemente bueno. Casi parece un milagro. Y sonreí.

_Quizás no siempre retrocedo, quizás __**a veces**__ avanzo._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_¿Tomates?_**


End file.
